


You smell like home

by Aziria



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Stan, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziria/pseuds/Aziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan wanted to be an alpha but he was a beta, well was because now he isn't.</p><p>Or</p><p>a/b/o dynamics AU with omega Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park just the story

  * I can’t come up with good titles and I’m terrible at writing summaries
  * This is my first time writing a South Park fanfiction and also my first time writing with the A/B/O dynamics AU.
  * Kyle is top (I love bottom Stan), style is my OTP .This may or may not turn out to be mpreg. Since I’ve never written with any of these I’m trying to write based on what I’ve read.
  * Also for my story I need Kyle to be alpha, I really feel like Cartman would be an alpha and Kenny could either be omega, alpha or beta but I settled on making him an omega because otherwise three of the four kids would have been alphas.



 

 

I’m drunk, not enough to cloud my judgment entirely but drunk, and depressed, and I’m sure my best friend wants to beat the crap out of me right now. Kyle has this ‘’I’m trying my best not to beat your sorry ass’’ look, I’m sure he is annoyed very much so.

We are seated across each other, well he is sitting I’m sprawled on one of the two couches in our small living room of our small two bedroom apartment. We are supposed to be celebrating my 20th birthday but it’s just me being an ungrateful piece of shit to Kyle who went out of his way to buy me a cake.

You see Kyle wanted to go to this very fancy college called ‘’White Mountain College’’ and with his grade it was easy getting a scholarship, but he said he was going to miss me, oh and Kenny too. Well anyways, I being his best buddy and all, decided to work my ass off at a part-time job (Kyle also helped by tutoring me to get my grades up a bit), my mom made my dad work his ass off too, and somehow I got into the same college as Kyle and we managed to get a pretty cheap apartment in an apartment community near campus.

So yeah our life is pretty good, we both have part-time jobs and Kyle even managed to get a secondhand car, both our grades are pretty decent (well mine are decent, Kyle’s are excellent).So why am I depressed?

Well I’m a beta, and the problem with that it’s that I want to be an alpha, well wanted because all hope is lost so why dream right?

When I turned 13 I was pretty excited because it’s the age at which most boys present (girls tend to present earlier). My sister Shelly had presented as an alpha, which wasn’t surprising at all, with her being a bossy bitch and all, though female alphas are rare, as rare as male omegas.

The first out of the four of us (me, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman) to present was Cartman at 14. He had his rut which lasted three days. The first rut lasts three to four days then future ruts are triggered by an omega’s heat. Anyways, when Cartman came back to school he bragged about it for an entire month rubbing it in everyone’s faces specially in Kyle’s, who according to Cartman couldn’t turn out to be anything but a ‘’little omega bitch’’ to which Kyle had responded by connecting his fist to Cartman’s face thus making him whine about how Jews just couldn’t take small jokes. It was pretty funny.

To Cartman’s surprise a year later Kyle presented…as an alpha which was quite a surprise to pretty much everyone (even his parents) and a disappointment to all of the people that had betted he would be an omega.

And then two year later at 17 Kenny presented as an omega. Cartman made fun of him when he came back to school after his heat for this; fortunately Kyle beat the crap out of him and managed to make him shut up. Kenny was ok though he expected as much from Cartman, or at least he said that. He was actually pretty cool with being an omega.

Things have gotten better for both betas and omegas, but still alphas still tend to be a lot more successful in life, they tend to be smarter and stronger too which is a bonus for them. While things are better and now betas and omegas can get pretty good jobs too it is still harder for them. So my desire of being an alpha is understandable, I had a pretty hard time getting into this college not only because of my grades, but because I was a beta and is easier to get accepted if you are an alpha, is common knowledge there is still a lot of favoritism going on for them.

Of course I don’t resent Kyle he is still my best friend, but I am willing to admit that I’m jealous. Well back to right now, I’m still whining and Kyle still looks annoyed and he probably wants to beat the crap out of James, the guy that gave me the beer as a present. ‘’Dude, hey Stan are you ok’’ I heard Kyle’s voice, he sounded genuinely worried and still a bit annoyed, I really need to stop losing myself tin my thoughts like this  ‘’ yeah I am look I’m going to sleep, you are obviously annoyed and I’m being an ungrateful  bastard so’’ I said sounding more self-deprecating than intended ‘’Stan, shit dude no, I’m not annoyed it’s just been a long day and besides tomorrow is Sunday and’’ I cut him off before he continued because I was starting to feel like the worst piece of shit in the world for being such an asshole to him ‘’It’s ok you are right it’s been a long day so I’ll just go to bed and sleep’’ I said trying to sound as convincing as possible and smiled for good measure ‘’ok, just know that you can talk to me’’ he said and smiled back.

 

* * *

I woke up feeling terrible, for some reason it was awfully cold and I realized I was shivering; maybe Kyle messed up with the thermostat again. I tried to get off bed but as soon as I was standing I realized my entire body ached, was I sick? Because yesterday I didn’t really get to drink that much and this is not how my other hangovers felt. Maybe I got a cold or something. And suddenly, I heard a heavy thud and then realized it was the sound of my body hitting the floor, I really needed to stop losing myself in my thoughts.

The sound must have been loud enough for Kyle to hear because, I heard footsteps and then Kyle opened my bedroom door ‘’Hey Stan sorry for intruding but I heard a thud and…Stan?’’ He said realizing I wasn’t in bed ‘’Down here Kyle’’ I said ‘’Stan! What are you doing on the floor, hey are you ok’’ he said worriedly ‘’Yeah, but can you help me up for some reason my body is aching  a lot and I don’t think I can get up’’ I said ‘’Yeah sure’’ he said and extended a hand to me, I took it and he pulled me up and held me by my shoulders ‘’Stan your face is red and your eyes look bloodshot, just how much did you drink yesterday?’’ He said his voice with a tinge of worry ‘’Not much, I probably got a cold it’s ok I’ll take something and get better’’ I said  trying to calm Kyle down before he made  a big deal out of this ‘’Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor or something?’’ He asked looking worriedly at me ‘’Uh yeah I’ll go back to sleep’’ I said pushing  his chest a bit, and he let go of my shoulders, bad idea, I swayed a bit and almost fell fortunately Kyle caught me, I fell against his chest, his arms  circling my waist for support.

Being this close to him I realized that Kyle’s scent was amazing, intoxicatingly sweet, I closed my eyes and got closer to his neck. I have always thought that Kyle’s scent was nice, familiar and with a tinge of nostalgia but this was something else, it made me want to bury my face in his neck and…and Kyle was saying something, I think it was my name, he was trying to pull me out of my thoughts, when I opened my eyes Kyle’s green orbs glazed like he was staring at me but was focusing on something else, his body was stiff and I realized I was hugging him and I was pretty much nuzzling his neck. He pushed me off of him and held me at arms distance, his hands on my shoulders so I wouldn’t fall. He then proceeded to guide me back to bed and even helped lie down but he didn’t say a word and I was to shocked at my actions to say anything Kyle tucked me into bed and even got more blankets when I said I was cold, he also got me some medicine to calm my fever. After all of this had been done all I could think was shit I fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's terrible I know, still I really wanted to get this off my chest, I'm planning to write more and maybe rewrite this in the future.
> 
> Comments are welcome!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short actually I think most of the chapters will be quite short, but I really hope you all like this  
> Also sorry for any grammatical errors.I really hope I can get the next chapter done soon but writers block is a bitch.

I woke up and the first thing, I noticed was the fact that my body felt like it was burning on the inside. I’m not sure where the heat is coming from, I’d say somewhere below my navel, and I’m sweating, I’m fucking drenched in sweat. My head is throbbing and on top of  it my body itches. It’s my fucking lucky day isn’t it?

 I kind of want to try and get all the covers off of me and make a run to the bathroom but right now saying I’m horny is an understatement, and there are few things I’m sure about right now but one of them is the fact that getting caught by your best friend (with whom you had an awkward moment not long ago) in the hallway with a boner isn’t a way to make things less awkward with said friend.

 Considering I have very few options rights now, I will myself to be positive and think that maybe if I rub one off the current situation will be fixed. And then I hear footsteps, is Kyle coming this way? Can my luck get shittier? Did I just jinx myself?

 ‘’Stan! Hey dude are you okay?’’ He calls knocking my door at the same time

 ‘’ I’m fine’’ I say, my voice trembling

 ‘’Stan, I just came to check if you were feeling better, can I…’’ he says but I cut him off before he can finish the sentence

 ‘’NO! no I’m fine there is no need for you to come in’’ I say fearing the worst

 ‘’Stan are you really fine? It’s just I have a date but I was going to cancel’’ he says uncertainly

 ‘’I’ll manage just go to your date, it’s with that cute omega girl right? Just go I’m fine’’ I say trying to sound convincing

 ‘’Really? Then I’ll…no but are you really…’’ he trails off unsure of what to say, this morning’s events are still making things weird between us.

  ‘’Kyle just go’’ I say annoyed and willing my voice not to tremble

 ‘’Yeah, I’ll go, I’ll just go get ready’’ he says sounding a bit hurt.

Shit, I can’t do anything right, can I?

 

* * *

 

 

 Minutes later I hear the front door open and then close and now it’s time. I can finally make a run for the bathroom, hell I’ll crawl there if needed.

 I throw the covers off of me and try to stand up, I manage to actually do it and walk slowly to the door my knees trembling in the process, I grip the door knob and turn it, and push the door only to realize I have little to no strength so I press my body against the door and push again, successfully opening it

 I try to get as fast as possible to the bathroom in case Kyle comes back, because that guy worries too much about me(and everyone else and everything too).And when I finally make it, I take my clothes off as fast as I can, and draw the curtain turn on the faucet over the bathtub and the shower too ,and sit inside the bathtub. The cold water feels good on my skin, but I can still feel this unbearable heat inside.

* * *

 

 Kyle’s POV

 After trying to check on Stan, (who was rude as hell by the way) I decided to go to my date since that asshole insisted so much on it but I was still worried about him especially considering I had a hunch.

I wanted to check on Stan a second time, because I checked on him before when he was still sleeping, he was sweating but I didn’t want to take the covers off because when I got close to him I realized he was shivering, and his scent was different. You see alphas and omegas are pretty sensible to body odor, betas have a pretty weak scent but Stan has always had this distinctive scent, he smells like South Park, well not literally, if I had to describe his scent I’d say its familiar and comforting, that’s just what I think though. But the thing is it had changed, it was still there but mixed in with something else, it was sweet,intoxicatingly sweet actually.His condition reminded me a lot to the beginning of my rut.

Anyways, I drove to a small cafe close to Campus where I was going to meet a girl, Rebecca, a sweet and pretty brunette omega, a bit shy though. When I got to the cafe she was already there in a small table with two chairs and a parasol, outside of the cafe, she was playing with her hair and looking around. I sneaked on her and surprised her, she smiled and I sat in the chair on the other side of the table, we both ordered some food and started talking about all sort of trivialities.

Anyways currently I was trying to pay attention to her, but I couldn’t stop thinking about my best friend, was he alright? Was it a good idea to leave him alone? He was obviously lying when he said he was fine, he probably said it for my sake.

The thing is, I thought that being in the same college as my best friend would be great and we would be able to spend a lot of time together like in the old times, but Stan was always keeping a distance, when I asked him what was up whit him, he said that he didn’t want to interfere between me and my new friends. He is pretty conscious about being a beta and most of the people I hang around are alphas; he even left the baseball team because most of the members were alphas. He usually hangs around betas and some omegas, since we live together we get to see each other every day but we don’t  go out together as much as I’d like to, sometimes I drag him out to parties but he usually refuses, so much for spending time with my best friend.

‘’Kyle ’’ Rebecca say’s shyly

‘’Yeah’’

‘’You look worried and you are definitely not interested in our conversation’’ she says, and I’m sure she is trying not to sound insulted, geez I think Stan’s habit of losing himself in his thoughts is rubbing off on me.

‘’Sorry I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m just a bit worried about something’’ I say and smile apologetically.

‘’Kyle its fine, I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just worried about you that’s all’’ She says smiling. She is pretty and really, really nice. But I just can’t focus on her. Not today.

‘’Well you see, my friend Stan, he was feeling pretty bad this morning and he said he was fine so I came but I can’t take my mind off of it and...’’ I say and then she smiles again.

‘’Kyle, you are just like a mother, but, I understand I have a best friend too, June, and I just can’t help worrying when she needs me, so it’s fine, maybe you should go check on him’’ she says sympathetically.

‘’Really? Are you sure? I’ll make it up to you well go somewhere really nice next time’’ I say

‘’It’s not necessary for you to make anything up to me, this was fun, but another date sounds like a wonderful idea’’ she says smiling and then calls the waiter

‘’Thanks’’ I say and smile, still feeling guilty for ignoring her his whole time, but I still can’t take my mind off of Stan.

After paying for the food, I offer to drive her to her apartment but she refuses saying that since she lives near it would be nice to walk, so I get into my car and decide to go to a nearby drugstore and get something for Stan. When I get there I pick up some over the counter medicine for colds and decide to head home.

* * *

 

 3rd Person POV

When Kyle got home it was pretty quiet and there was no sign of Stan in the living room or kitchen. Kyle left the medicine on the coffee table in the living room and headed to Stan’s bedroom, the door wasn’t locked, not even closed it was slightly ajar actually. Kyle opened it completely to reveal Stan sitting on the floor legs spread leaning against the bed, his face flushed and his bangs sticking against his forehead because of the sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and watery. As soon as the door opened Kyle also realized that the same scent he noticed on Stan a couple of hours ago, now flooded the room and his nostrils flared. Immediately Kyle knew what this was about _Fuck_ he thought, he wanted to help his friend he really wanted to, but if his hormones got the best of him he wouldn’t be able to.

Stan couldn’t think straight at all anymore he wasn’t sure what he wanted but as soon as Kyle entered the room he knew he wanted him and he also knew that Kyle would know what he wanted. He recognized Kyle’s gorgeous red curls even though his vision was blurry, probably due to the sweat and tears in them.And its not like anyone else had the key to their apartment.

‘’Kyle’’ moaned Stan, he really couldn’t care less about Kyle being his best friend or about the awkwardness of the whole situation.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kyle got home it was pretty quiet and there was no sign of Stan in the living room or kitchen. Kyle left the medicine on the coffee table in the living room and headed to Stan’s bedroom, the door wasn’t locked, not even closed it was slightly ajar actually. Kyle opened it completely to reveal Stan sitting on the floor legs spread leaning against the bed, his face flushed and his bangs sticking against his forehead because of the sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and watery. As soon as the door opened Kyle also realized that the same scent he noticed on Stan a couple of hours ago, now flooded the room and his nostrils flared. Immediately Kyle knew what this was about _Fuck_ he thought, he wanted to help his friend he really wanted to, but if his hormones got the best of him he wouldn’t be able to.

Stan couldn’t think straight at all anymore he wasn’t sure what he wanted but as soon as Kyle entered the room he knew he wanted him and he also knew that Kyle would know what he wanted. He recognized Kyle’s gorgeous red curls even though his vision was blurry, probably due to the sweat and tears in them. And it’s not like anyone else had the key to their apartment.

‘’Kyle’’ moaned Stan, he really couldn’t care less about Kyle being his best friend or about the awkwardness of the whole situation. He was awfully aroused. Taking a bath and masturbating helped calm things a bit but only temporarily and then it all came back with vengeance: his arousal, the horrible headache, the itchiness.

Kyle hadn’t noticed but Stan was palming his crotch, he was going to masturbate but he heard the front door open, and then Kyle was there so it’s not like he had an opportunity.

Kyle decided that the only thing he could do in the current situation was getting out of the room because if he stayed there he would probably end up doing something Stan and him would definitely regret. He opened the door ignoring Stan who was still moaning his name, got out of the room and headed straight to the living room.

* * *

 

Kyle’s POV

When I got home I found Stan in an awkward situation, a heat a fucking heat, the guy was supposed to be a beta and suddenly he goes through a heat so I was pretty confused and also the whole situation was uncomfortable for both of us, especially me considering Stan is probably too aroused to think straight.

Fortunately I managed to get out of the room and get to the kitchen to clear my mind and call the only person that could probably help me right now; also I needed to distract myself a bit.

So currently I was in the kitchen waiting for Kenny to answer the call.

‘’Hey, Kyle what’s up finally tired of Stan, because now that you are living with your boyfriend you barely call’’. He says as soon as he picks up, he is probably joking but he sounds a bit hurt. No time to apologize for being a dick and ignoring him.

‘’Sorry Kenny, I’m genuinely sorry, but right now Stan is going through his first heat and I’m not. .’’ I say in a rush before Kenny interrupts me

‘’wait, wait you are losing me, Stan? First heat? Wasn’t he a beta?’’ He says confusion noticeable in his voice

‘’Yeah it seems that’s not the case anymore, and I’m sure it’s a heat, can you help me, I don’t know what to do’’ I say pleadingly

‘’ It’s ok, man the first thing you need to do is calm down, and the second is, well just go get suppressants’’ He says in a calming tone, he is probably trying to get me to calm down.

‘’Suppressants? Aren’t those for regular heats, not first ones?’’

‘’The special kind, you know for first heats, it won’t make it go away but it will make it bearable for both of you’’

‘’Yeah you are right, I forgot they gave me suppressants to calm my rut too, thanks, I better go and get that’’ I say relived and in a rush. Why didn’t I think of that.

‘’Yeah no problem, just calm down a bit he won’t die or anything’’ he said jokingly

‘’Yeah sure, thanks I owe you one’’

‘’Yeah whatever just make sure you call every once in a while, you know just to say hello’’ he said and I hung up.

* * *

 

 

Fortunately suppressants are over the counter medicine so I just had to ask for the right kind considering Stan’s age and all. Half an hour later, probably even less, I was bursting through the apartment’s door and heading straight for the kitchen to get a glass of water for the pills and then I went to Stan’s room.

‘’Stan, dude can I come in’’ I say uncertainly, and wait for him to answer, I just want to make sure everything is alright, I have an idea of how a heat must feel, considering I experienced a rut, I know how hard it is to feel constantly horny for an entire day and how awkward it is when people decide to barge in, even if they think it’s for your sake.

‘’Ky-Kyle’’ I hear Stan’s voice, a bit broken and hoarse, but it sounds less desperate than before, so I decide it is probably fine for me to enter.

Stan seems calmer, he is still sweating, and his eyes are still bloodshot and puffy, but it seems he is less dazed.

‘’Hey dude, I brought medicine, it will help you calm down, I took something similar when I was in my rut, so it might help’’ I say trying to sound comforting and feeling empathetic  considering I went through something pretty similar before.

He looks at me and gives me a small smile. I get closer and sit on the floor trying to ignore the strong smell, contrary to common belief it is not that easy to induce a rut, you usually have to expose yourself to the pheromones of an omega for longer than just a couple of minutes. I hand Stan the glass of water and when he starts to reach for it I notice his that his hands are shaking. Realizing it wasn’t a good idea to hand him the glass and trying to avoid a disaster, I instead put it on the floor and start to read the prescription label in the small bottle of pills. I take out two of the capsules and reach for the glass of water.

It seems like the medicine is also sleep inducing, so Stan would be able to sleep throughout most of his heat, it would also decrease the pheromone secretion making it easier for me to endure too.

After Stan took the pills, I helped him get into bed since they kicked in almost immediately, after all I did get pretty strong pills according to the drugstore’s clerk who recommended those, after I explained the situation.

* * *

 

Stan’s POV

After I woke up I realized that I was in bed and I was feeling better, well at least physically, because my thoughts were a mess, I actually couldn’t remember much, but from what I did remember I’m pretty sure the situation between me and my best friend is now worst. I remember that my condition yesterday got better after I took a bath and jerked off after Kyle left for his date. But unfortunately it all came back. One moment I was eating cake and the next I was crawling on the floor towards my bedroom and somehow that ended in me leaning against the bed and jerking off .I also  remember moaning Kyle’s name and jerking off again, and then Kyle giving me something, some capsules, and helping me get into bed.

And that’s all I remember but it’s enough for me to know that things are going to be awkward for a while between the two of us. Me and my shitty luck, actually talking about shitty luck, I suddenly remember it must be Monday and wonder what time is it. The room is dark, but that must be because the blinds are shut , I look around and finally my eyes settle on the nightstand  beside my bed and on the digital clock beside it. It’s fucking 12:00 PM, why the hell didn’t the alarm go off?

I search frantically for some clothes and run to the bathroom, I fix myself up a bit and get dressed, no time for a shower. I head out of the bathroom and pick up my stuff and when I get my cell phone I realized there are two new messages one is from Kyle.

            ''Hey dude hope you feel better, also I sent you a text because I knew that if I left a piece of paper or something you wouldn’t probably look at it, thinking you were late for  class you would probably just rush to get ready and head out, actually that might be the case right now. Anyways you won’t have to come to college for a day or two, I talked to your teachers and a friend of yours will help you get the notes and all. Also take the medicine on the coffee table in the living room and don’t go out, just don’t for your safety stay at home. Also considering you never read prescriptions on medicine and stuff I’ll let you know that you have to take two capsules every 8 hours''

 Geez, why was Kyle always so formal even when texting, anyways what’s up with his motherly attitude really, I only got a cold, I’m much better now.

I decide to stay at home considering is late and apparently the teachers think I’m dying or something and decide to get some leftover cake from the fridge and some coke, I head to the living room and put down the plate and glass on the coffee table and sit on a couch, and then turn on the TV. While watching some lame love comedy and sipping my coke, I remember the medicine Kyle mentioned, sitting alone and forgotten in a corner on the coffee table.

After I’m done with my coke and piece of cake I stand up and head to the kitchen, Kyle hates to see the house messy so I’ve gotten used to keep things considerably tidy. I put my glass and plate in the dishwasher and then I fill a glass with water and head to the living room.

After absentmindedly popping two capsules from the small bottle in the table I decide to read the label, because these pills must be magic to cure all that in a night. Did I tell you that I have a shitty luck, I probably did right? This is the moment when things go downhill, that’s what I thought as I read ‘’First Heat Suppressants’’ on the small bottle of pills.

 

 When Kyle got home the first thing I did was jump down his throat.

‘’Kyle what the fuck’’ I say angrily

‘’Stan, are you alright’’ He says confusion in his tone

‘’How am I supposed to be alright, look if this is your idea of a joke is not funny’’ I say showing him the bottle of pills.

‘’Stan I’m confused what’s wrong ’’He says worriedly

‘’Kyle why did you give me suppressants’’ I ask

‘’Stan, could it be you didn’t know, I mean I thought you figured it out’’

‘’figure out what Kyle’’

‘’Stan it’s kind of obvious but you are an omega’’ He says, he isn’t joking is he? ‘’Well considering you never paid attention in class’’ he continues talking but I’m suddenly not really interested in the conversation, I mean I kind of assimilated the whole being an omega thing before Kyle arrived or so I thought, because I really wanted to hear Kyle tell me that it was a joke and I just had a cold, but Kyle is no good with jokes.

‘’Stan are you alright?’’ he asks worriedly and I ignore him.

 It might seem ridiculous to take it this badly but it’s kind of frustrating, I don’t want to be an omega even if things are better now, I just really don’t want to be an omega. And since denial and isolation are the first stages of grief, I decide to ignore Kyle calling out to me and head to my room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Comments and Kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I finally got past the first heat part, well kind off, but it’s great since I wasn’t sure how that would come out. I’m really happy there are people liking this so far; I’m not sure how long this will turn out especially since most of the chapters end up being pretty short. But I think it’ll be easier to write now that I’m past the heat part well not completely but I’m past the start of the heat.  
> Also there is a masturbation scene on this one , it's terrible so i'm just warning you, because I wasn’t sure how to write it but I still tried.

‘’Stan it’s kind of obvious but you are an omega’’ He says, he isn’t joking is he? ‘’Well considering you never paid attention in class’’ he continues talking but I’m suddenly not really interested in the conversation, I mean I kind of assimilated the whole being an omega thing before Kyle arrived or so I thought, because I really wanted to hear Kyle tell me that it was a joke and I just had a cold, but Kyle is no good with jokes.

‘’Stan are you alright?’’ he asks worriedly and I ignore him.

 It might seem ridiculous to take it this badly but it’s kind of frustrating, I don’t want to be an omega even if things are better for them now, I just really don’t want to be an omega. And since denial and isolation are the first stages of grief, I decide to ignore Kyle calling out to me and head to my room.

Once I get there, I open the door glumly, Kyle stopped calling out to me, he is probably not going to continue trying, he knows me well, and he knows he won’t be able to reason with me not in my current state, he will try…just not right now.

* * *

 

Kyle’s POV

My friend’s reaction didn’t surprise me, really I’ve know the guy since forever and somewhere in the back of my mind I considered the possibility of Stan not realizing he was an omega.

I wanted to follow him and reason with him a bit, but I know better, also his heat isn’t over and the suppressants aren’t strong enough to stop the heat, it’s not healthy to stop a first heat or rut since it helps your body assimilate the changes it went through.

Anyways right now it may be better for both of us if I stay out of his way and let him get through this, I’ll only remind him to eat properly and take his medicine later because that guy forgets everything when he’s depressed, that’s my reason for acting like a mother and it  just became a natural thing for both of us and even a joke.

Today on my way back I got Stan suppressants for future heats too, because I was awfully worried and I didn’t want this to happen again, today I also had to explain the situation to Stan’s friend who in turn talked to his teachers and promised me he would make sure to help Stan so he wouldn’t fall behind in class, he is a really good guy, I think his name is Tyler, sometimes I’m jealous since Stan spends most of his time with that beta guy, but they’re in the same major so they get to spend a lot more time and probably Stan also feels a lot more comfortable around him since he is a beta.But this time, I was really happy I could help Stan, it may seem selfish but I’m happy that he still needs me even if it’s just when he is in trouble.I’m fine with that.

* * *

 

Stan’s POV

I ended up going to my room and I was currently sulking in my bed, lying on my back and looking  at the ceiling because there wasn’t much I could do and somehow my ceiling suddenly became pretty interesting.

I’m a bit sleepy probably thanks to the suppressants, some medicine is sleep inducing and contrary to what Kyle thinks I actually did pay attention in class, well sometimes, but I remember the teacher saying suppressants are pretty strong and is common for people to feel sleepy, I also know you can’t suppress a first heat or rut, so what Kyle gave me is probably just to make it easier, I’ll be either sleepy or horny most of the time for another day or two, great, isn’t it?

I feel like talking to someone but I don’t want to bother Tyler right now, or Kenny, and there’s also Keith, Tyler’s big brother, he is one of the few alphas I can actually stand, there is also my mother but she doesn’t know, well I’m sure Kyle wouldn’t tell her if he wasn’t sure I wanted her to know but I don’t really feel like talking to her, there’s also my dad…nope, no why did I even consider him, he is always giving me some weird advice that ends up making things worst.

Dejected I decide to cope with this by sleeping.

* * *

 

I wake up to a familiar feeling, well kind of, this time is less intense, I can feel the heat spreading throughout my body,it's just starting, the capsules I took earlier are probably helping me so I don’t lose myself in the sensation. But I can feel the sweat mostly coming from my forehead and armpits tough my ass feels gross and sweaty too,but now that I think about it,  no it’s not sweat, it's probably slick. And This time I actually know what is going on so I just go with it.

I sit up and move my body upwards closer to the wall so I can lean on it, with my back against the wall I spread my legs a bit  and  raise my hips to wriggle out of my sweat pants and boxers, I lower them to my knees and sit down on the bed once more.I’m half hard.

I stretch my arm and reach out for the nightstand next to my bed to see if there is anything useful, I might have some lube under the bed but I’m kind of lazy, when I find a small bottle of hand cream Kyle gave me, I decide it’s good enough.

I open the bottle and squeeze a generous amount in my left hand. I grip my cock and start stroking it lazily and squeeze it a bit from time to time, I grunt and  bite my lip to avoid making any loud noises.

Actually before this whole thing I had been pretty pent up because It's been like a month without going out with Tyler. I usually fool around with him on the weekends, the guy gives great blowjobs and he is quite good looking, though I kind of like his brother better, well physically because I’m closer to Tyler and I only joke around with his brother.

Obviously they're not identical, I mean they're not twins and their personalities are quite different with Tyler being more introverted and Keith being more of a social butterfly type, and appearance-wise they both have auburn hair and green eyes that veer towards grey, but unlike his brother’s Keith’s eyes are greener, and his hair unlike his brother’s  is curly.Keith has a tan, and it looks great on him, also he has more defined muscles and really, really nice legs, probably its because he plays tennis.

And there are a lot of other differences I could think of but right now there are more pressing matters. I continue with the task at hand, now fisting my cock rapidly from base to tip, teasing the head from time to time, I come while fantasizing about Tyler’s brother, and even though my cock is starting to deflate, I still  feel unsatisfied, and unsurprisingly  a couple of minutes later my erection starts to come back to life.How the hell is this possible, why do alphas and omegas have this much libido anyways?

* * *

 

Some time later when I finally manage to calm down and my lower half decides it’s enough,and I clean the mess I made, and also after I build the courage to tell someone about this, I decide to call the only person that might want to hear me complain (other than Kyle) and that might be able to help too.I don’t really want to ask him about being horny but I fear that if i talk about my real insecurities I’ll end up a pathetic crying mess.

I search for my cellphone and find it under  a box of tissues on my nightstand, I turn it on and  look for Kenny’s number in my contact’s list and call him.

A minute later he picks up and I hear some shifting and groaning, did I wake him up?

‘’Hey there Kenny’’ I say tentatively, hoping he isn’t mad at me, in case I did wake him up.

‘’Hey there Stan, how is the heat going, Kyle gave you the suppressants, I guess he did, because you can actually talk’’ he says lazily.

‘’ So Kyle told you, I can actually ask you stuff without having to tell you the whole story myself’’ I'm not sure if I’m relieved by the fact that Kenny already knows or mad that Kyle told him.

‘’ Yeah the guy was panicking a lot, enough to forget about the existence of suppressants’’  he says and somehow I’m not mad anymore, I just feel really grateful towards Kyle because that guy would probably do anything to help me.And before I can say something Kenny continues ‘’Stan you shouldn’t be mad at him, he told me to help you, talk to you and stuff because I could probably understand you better, well he thinks I can’’ he pauses ‘’ Anyways you said you had stuff to ask, so  ask I’m all ears, unlike your boyfriend you actually call from time to time just to say hi’’ he says, albeit jokingly I detect bitterness in his tone for a brief moment.

‘’ I’ll be direct, how the hell can you stand coming so much, how is it humanly possible?, my dick was spent and it kept getting hard’’ I practically scream into my phone, frustration evident in my voice, not like I’m trying to sound calm here, I’m frustrated for a hundred different reasons and I don’t even know what half of those reasons are, and who cares if Kyle can hear this or if the neighbors can, nope not me, just look at all the fucks I give: none.

‘’Stan,calm down its normal, have you tried playing with your butt’’ he says and I hear a chuckle on the other end of the line and he continues ‘’ I know you fool around with guys from time to time, so it must not be new for you’’ Kenny isn’t trying to be mean, or calling me a man whore, then again I don’t actually fool around with a  lot of guys and lately I have been fooling around only with  Tyler, but we don’t play with our butts like Kenny is implying, I’ve never really done that and it's not like I just fool around with dudes just most of the time, but occasionally I fool around with girls too.

‘’I’ve never played with my butt Kenny or with someone else’s for that matter’’ I say

‘’It’s okay then you are new to it, let me tell you it feels good, you probably felt it, the dissatisfaction after jerking off, you need to play with your asshole Stan’’ he pauses ‘’Look I’m going to be blunt, omegas and alphas are a lot more primal, as an omega when you are heat you have a crazy need to breed, Stan, when Kyle was near and you were out of your mind you probably wanted him you didn't care if he was your friend, it happened to me with my fucking brother, you will learn to live with it and playing with your butt just makes it easier’’ he rants, then pauses but before I can say anything continues ‘’And why are you asking this, did you really call to ask me about this stuff, I don’t mind talking about it Stan, and I don’t tend to be serious, but right now I know, that is not really what’s bothering you’’ he tells me and he is starting to get agitated.

‘’Kenny, it seems you figured it out by now, yeah the real question is , how can you live with all that not just the horniness just all of it in general, I was kind of used to being a beta and now this happened, I know it’s better now I know we are respected but this is going to change things, I know that Kenny and I’m fucking scared’’ I say trying not to cry, out of frustration and anger, I pause and then continue ‘’ I don’t remember what happened but I know that now my relationship with Kyle is awkward now’’ I say almost on the verge of tears

‘’ Stan it's fine, things are better we are actual human beings now, we are not breeding machines, and unless you come across a prick like Cartman you won’t be disrespected, and you are scared I understand unlike me you presented when you were already used to the idea of being a beta, I knew I could present so I was ready for whatever happened’’ He says empathetically ‘’ And Kyle loves you, I mean the guy was really stressed the other night, because you were in heat and I’m sure he was also worried because you are friends and he is an alpha so he was afraid he could do something’’

‘’ I know Kenny but it's not  just about that, you know why I actually wanted to become an alpha’’ I say and before I can continue Kenny interrupts me

‘’Stan your reason for wanting to be an alpha, your real reason is really pure and quite childish but it doesn't matter, it never did, it can still work out’’

‘’ Kenny I want to stay with Kyle forever, I don't care if he makes his life, you know gets married and has children, I want to be there and I want to protect him too ’’ I say quietly because I actually don’t want Kyle to listen to this, so I calm myself down so I don’t end up screaming again ‘’I wanted to be an alpha because I thought that way it would be easier to stay by Kyle's side, even as a beta that could have worked out’’ I pause to take a deep breath ‘’ Kenny an alpha and a beta living together is just fine, an omega and an alpha living together isn’t unless they are siblings and even if they are it’s still not advisable,or unless they are a couple, people think they will end up fucking , what if I become a burden what if I strain all of Kyle's relationships, it’s fine to have an omega friend as an alpha but being alone with them in a closed space, living with them, it's like people expect them to end up doing something, like an omega was in heat everyday’’ I say still trying to keep my voice in check, the tears in my eyes already threatening to fall.

‘’Stan it can still work out, but Kyle and you are fucking dense morons’’ he says lightheartedly ‘’ it’s fine I understand there is no need to cry, you should calm down, want to talk about something else’’ he stops talking but I don’t really know what else to say so we stay in silence for a couple of seconds before he decides to say something ‘’ Stan I’ll see if I can go there sometime maybe for a weekend, I do have a friend that lives near your college, I can stay with him’’ he informs me

‘’Thanks Kenny’’ that is pretty much all I can say at this point.

We continue talking now about trivialities, I’m quite grateful towards Kenny but I don’t really want to talk about this anymore. And somehow with Kenny's help, I got through the second step of grief and loss.Anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, and I hope you liked it.Comments are welcome and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I finally overcame my writer's block and managed to finish this chapter, I'll try to update more regularly.  
> And I hope you enjoy reading.

It’s Thursday and I’m walking through a crowded hallway, I’m walking towards my classroom like I did last week, like I would on any other day,  but it’s not just any other day, not with all this whispering and finger pointing, not after three days of  ‘’mysteriously disappearing’’, I’m not being paranoid, they know and they are all talking about it.Well not everybody I'm not that egocentric, but a lot of people are, the people that knew I was a beta, people I've seen in parties, some people in my major, some of Kyle's friends, a bunch of familiar faces that I just can't put a name to, suddenly I realize that the amount of people that I've met here its quite large.Fortunately just people within a certain range seem to notice so I try to walk as far away from people as I can. 

I know my scent changed, Kyle even offered getting scent masking soap though he remarked my scent was not as strong as other omegas so I should be fine, but I was kind of busy throwing a tantrum to pay attention to him.He also offered taking me to the doctor but I ignored the offer too. 

Anyways to be honest I was ready for this -to some extent- , there is also the fact that while I am not as popular as Kyle, I'm not  exactly unpopular, I am an ex baseball player and even though I wasn’t in the team for long I did get to meet a lot of people, I frequent many parties, and I am considered pretty good looking, so of course this wouldn’t go unnoticed. 

I continue walking towards my class ignoring the occasional curious staring.  As I walk I think about these past few days; After talking to Kenny on Monday I felt much better but I was still trying to cope with the situation, on Tuesday I tried to convince myself I would get used to it just like I got used to being a beta, and I failed miserably at it -I never really accepted wholeheartedly that it was fine to be a beta though- and that’s how the denial stage of grief went by and I just got a lot more depressed over the whole situation. 

So after going through the bargaining stage I just settled into spending the rest of Tuesday and Wednesday crying and jerking off , oh and ignoring Kyle which pissed him off –he really didn’t comment on my antics but I could see it in his face- And it wasn’t hard, between school and his job Kyle spent most of his time out of the apartment, but he always made sure to check on me. 

Absentmindedly I continue walking until I reach the classroom, it's early and there are a couple of minutes left before the class starts so there are not many students inside, though some of the ones in the classroom stare at me  as I step by them. To avoid any attempt anyone might make to talk to me I decide that the best course of action is to hurry and just sit, so I do that. I reach  my usual spot and Tyler is already there reading a book and wearing headphones, I tap his shoulder to get his attention.He turns to look at me and smiles. 

‘’Stan! Finally back’’ he says removing his headphones and laying the book down on the table enthusiastically, this guy despite being shy  is a ball of energy,  without being obnoxious; it's part of his charm I guess. 

‘’Yeah I’m back’’ I say trying to smile a bit. Tyler knows, Kyle told him, he is trustworthy. 

‘’ You aren’t very excited, but  it's fine it looks like you don’t want to talk about it either’’ he says matter-of-factly  ’’We can just talk about something else, oh I know I can fill you in about what you missed the past three days’’ he says still smiling. 

‘’Uh yeah, sure sounds good’’ I say though I’m not really interested in talking about college but it’s probably a good way to stop thinking about my problems, if I can ignore it and just go on as though as if nothing ever happened I might be able to cope with it. 

Tyler starts telling me about everything I missed these past three days, not only work and notes but also some ‘’ juicy gossip’’ -according to him- it doesn’t surprise me, because the guy is pretty easy going, albeit shy, the complete opposite of the always worried Kyle, who somehow still managed to become popular.

Regardless of how much Tyler and Keith remind me of Kyle, appearance- wise, their personalities have nothing in common with Kyle’s and it’s actually quite refreshing. 

Tyler also informs me that the owner of the cafe we both work at expects me next Monday on time. 

There is a café near campus where Tyler and I work at, I actually got the job thanks to him, I work part time in the evening when I’m done with all my classes and on Saturday mornings too.The owner happens to be a pretty and nice woman in her forties she is an omega herself so she can probably understand what I had to go through. 

While I’m talking to Tyler the teacher walks in and we both stop talking, everyone does, he stares at me just for a brief moment and then he proceeds to start the class. I spend most of the time lost in my thoughts and taking notes of important points and such, but without paying much attention to what  I’m actually writing. 

As soon as the class ends I pick up my stuff to get out of there  in case someone wants to try and talk to me, and quietly start walking towards the door to exit the classroom, though someone comes from behind and grabs my arm, I panic a bit, but then when I see Tyler in front of me, I calm down, and just let him pull me outside of the classroom. 

‘’Sorry, I did that so suddenly, it must have startled you’’ he says sheepishly . 

‘’It’s fine, no harm done’’ I say and smile at him, it's impossible to get angry at  him, mainly because he is quite cute, despite being a couple of inches taller than me. 

We walk through the hallway, it's crowded just like this morning, and there's still whispering and finger pointing, I ignore it as much as I can. 

While walking through a less crowded hallway, suddenly someone grabs  my shoulder and whispers in my ear,  though I’m a bit surprised, there is something familiar about this scent.But it's different now, to be honest everyone's scents seem different now, more intense, stronger, not intoxicating though. Not like Kyle's had been that night. 

‘’Hey there cutie’’ Says the person behind me. 

‘’Hey Keith’’ I say sighing, not only do these brothers have absolutely no concept of what personal space is, they are also awful teases  and I know they will give me a heart attack one of these days. 

´´How you doing sweetheart, must be rough with  all these rumors going on, but don’t worry I will protect you, babe’’ I must say the way he says it is quite sexy, I've always had a thing for his voice. 

‘’Keith, please be more considerate of Stan’s situation, I'm sure he has been through some rough couple of days’’ Tyler mutters irritated. 

Keith ignores him and somehow the two start bickering childishly and I can't keep tack of what they are even saying.  

These two are always fighting, Tyler gets irritated with Keith quite often, it doesn't bother me, it's actually quite amusing ,really.Besides Hearing them fight makes it seem like it's just another day at college despite all the unwanted attention I have gotten so far. 

‘’You guys are impossible’’ I say while laughing and it feels like a lot of weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, it's not like this solves my problems but I suddenly really appreciate common things like these. 

 

* * *

 

 I'm with Keith and Tyler sitting at a table in the college’s dining hall, it's quite empty so it's quiet except for the redheads sitting with me and chatting noisily.So far the day has passed by quite fast with me not paying much attention to classes, I never payed much attention though. 

When I entered college Kyle and I would come here when we both had free time to get lunch, but at some point Kyle started getting surrounded by popular alphas and omegas, they were nice, but I wasn't really interested in mixing with them and then I met Tyler and then Keith.Since then I stopped having lunch with Kyle, actually since then my interactions with him in college became almost non-existent. 

 

“Hey babe” Keith says

“What honey?” I reply smiling at the pet name, it's quite funny how we are always teasing each other, Tyler thinks the pet names are too much but sometimes he laughs at our antics.  

Kyle doesn't like Keith, he tolerates Tyler but he can't stand Keith. He always complains about me reeking of Keith whenever I come back home after going to their apartment. 

‘’I was thinking you should come to our apartment this weekend, since we didn’t really get to celebrate your birthday, you can even stay overnight’’ Keith says. 

‘’I don’t know, I mean it sounds nice but...’’ to be honest I’m not sure what to say, I don’t have a reason to refuse and it might help the awkwardness I still feel with Kyle, if I get out of the apartment for  a day. 

‘’Hey I can even pick you and Tyler at work you only work morning shift on Saturdays right?’’ He continues, he is trying to convince me and the offer is tempting. 

‘’Stan?’’ Tyler is pouting and looking expectantly at me, how can I refuse now? 

‘’geez, it's not like I can refuse if you look at me like that and I guess it would be nice, it  might even be good for me to get out of the apartment’’ I say  

‘’Great!’’ Tyler pretty much shouts cheerfully. 

‘’Oh before I forget, Stan, I know you might not want to talk about this but have you been to a doctor?’’ asks Keith out of nowhere 

‘’Um no what for?’’ I ask feigning ignorance, I know why he is asking that, but it’s enough with Kyle worrying over me. 

‘’You know it's necessary sweetie, you have to check if everything is working properly’’  

‘’So now I have three moms instead of one?’’ I say jokingly trying to evade the topic 

‘’Four actually’’ says Tyler ‘’Stan I’m worried too, we are your friends, we only want you to be healthy’’ 

‘’Why don’t we both accompany you, there is a clinic on campus Stan we can do it tomorrow if you want’’ Says Keith suddenly being serious 

‘’You two are going to nag me about it, until I accept, won’t you?’’ I say resigning myself. 

‘’Exactly!’’ they say in unison  

‘’Sometimes I really, hate both of you’’  

 

* * *

 

 Friday evening came without me even noticing, and here I am in front of the health services building, it is a small, white and quite simple one, two stories high and covered in wide and tall windows. I'm standing between Keith and Tyler, both holding one of my hands. 

“Ready sweetie?” Asks Keith.  

“Sure” I say feeling uncertain. 

We walk inside the building, which is also quite simple on the inside, there is the front desk and Keith lets go of my hand, and approaches the front desk and starts chatting with the girl there.Tyler and I just wait and watch in silence.Behind the front desk there is a wall and two doors on each side  in front of it and behind us there are a couple of loveseats.  

Honestly I don't really want to talk about what had happened with anyone let alone a doctor, because it would make things seem a lot more real, a step into accepting my second gender.And frankly I don’t feel ready. Scratch that, I'm not ready. 

Keith is suddenly walking back towards us, he takes my hand, the one he had been holding before, again, and guides us to the door on the right of the front desk, we enter and Keith guides us through a narrow white corridor  and into a framed opening, and then we are in another withe but much wider corridor with five doors on each side, and loveseats distributed next to both sides of each door. 

All of the loveseats are black and made of  leather it seems and all of them are the same size, the three of us could probably fit in one. 

Keith walks around looking at the name plates on the doors.He finds what he was looking for apparently And we sit in one of the loveseats and end up squeezed close to each other, we fit just barely but it makes me feel reassured, Keith finally decides to say something once we are sitting. 

“So I told the girl in the front desk what the situation was, and if there was someone that could be of help and she was super nice and told me there was this really nice omega doctor that could totally help you, she said it might be easier if there is someone that understands you” he smiles 

“Thanks Keith” I'm feeling genuinely grateful at him for being so nice. 

“ So do you feel better Stan?” Asks Tyler squeezing my hand gently. 

“ Yeah, I'm better it's reassuring, I guess” I say giving him a small smile. 

I sit there in silence and instead of talking I concentrate in the way they both smell, I noticed since this morning that Kyle’s scent is not the only one  that seems different it's everybody's. Tyler's is subtle but sweet, flowery though barely noticeable. Keith's scent is tronger and wonderfully calming and sweet, it kind of reminds me of the way the freshly baked shortbread cookies my mom makes on Christmas smell. 

Kyle's scent  is stronger now too, it was stronger during my heat though, albeit it's still so very familiar. I like it a lot more than Keith's or Tyler's scent, than the smell of any flower, more than the smell of the cookies my mom bakes on Christmas. And it's indescribable it's always been.It's also quite nostalgic. It smells like his room back in his house in South Park, like our elementary, middle and high school all together like all of the things I can remember we ever did together. Lately though, it has been smelling like betrayal too, like other alphas, betas and omegas, like all the things we don't ever talk about, like all the things we probably hide to each other. 

In reality my heat didn't strain our relationship, it was strained before that even happened.Not long after we got into college things just gradually started to fall apart. 

Back in South Park the world seemed smaller, less people, less things to do, sometimes it was like we just had each other. 

“Stan” It's Keith. Interrupting my inner thoughts. 

“Hmmm” I hum in response  

“ The doctor is ready” he says, standing in front of me  his hand stretched out, reaching out. 

“Ready princess?” he says jokingly  

“ Yeah” I take his hand, stand up and approach the door. 

“Tyler you coming?” I ask 

“ Only two people allowed Stan, and I think it might be better if Keith goes” he says smiling probably to give me reassurance. 

“Right ok, it won't take long I hope” I say nervously. 

Keith and I enter the doctor’s office, it's spacious and unlike the corridor it isn't white, but a light shade of green, there is a desk with a desktop computer some stacks of paper on it too, I notice three armchairs one on a side and two on the other, there is a curtain and behind I catch a glimpse of an exam table, there seems to be a small room behind it.There are also a bunch of cabinets and a bunch of medical paraphernalia around. I’m looking around when I remember I didn't even bother reading the name of the doctor on the name plate before entering, fortunately there is a name plate on his wall allong with a bunch of diplomas and certificates  ** _“_** ** _Dr.Swisher_** ** _”_**   a name plate reads. 

“You can take a seat” I hear  from the room behind the exam table. 

Keith and I both sit and wait for the doctor to finish whatever the heck he might be doing. 

A couple of minutes pass and I'm getting impatient but then I hear footsteps and suddenly in front of us there is a gorgeous guy, probably in his thirties, short around 5 ft. tall I'd say, and quite cute, with wide hips, short dirty blonde hair and the biggest brightest brown eyes I've ever seen, he also smells wonderfully, like flowers of some sort, though I don't know much about flowers.He sits in front of us on the chair on the other side of the desk. 

“Hey there” he says smiling “ So how is it going, what can I help you with? Oh but before that please introduce yourselves ,name, major, age, and just to be sure your second gender too” 

“ I'm Keith Kramer, I'm 21,Physical Therapy major, and I'm an alpha, but that doesn't really matter I'm just here for this guy”  

“My name is Stan Marsh, I'm 20  I'm in the civil Engineering Major and I'm an omega” I say uncertainly. 

“Ok dear just let me check your medical file'' He starts tapping on the computer ''Stan Marsh right? It says you are a beta...''  

''I was, I presented last Sunday, after my 20th birthday'' I interrupt 

''Oh, oh dear you just presented, how interesting...its happened before but never to a patient of mine'' he pauses '' ok lets do a routine check up to see if everything is in order, ok?'' he pauses again and looks at Keith ''Are you his partner?'' he asks. 

''Oh no just a friend'' Keith replies politely. 

''Oh I'm just asking, as an omega an alpha usually doesn't get jealous if I get close to their partner, but some do get jealous if someone gets close to their partner no matter the dynamic, and I rather not have t deal with an angry alpha'' he explains. “Stand up” he instructs ,I do as he says ''get on the scale please'' I do as he says and step on top of the scale, he writes down my weight and then measures my height. '' Ok done, now come on get the exam table please” I follow his instructions once more and sit on the exam table, Keith gets up a couple of seconds after I'm on it and stands behind the doctor. 

 He starts by placing the stethoscope on my chest moving it around and stopping on certain spots, he then does the same on my back.He checks my temperature, and then starts feeling up my body ''please tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable'' he says gently 

''Ok'' I reply 

He continues feeling me up, my chest my stomach, my legs, he even squeezes gently the softness around my hips, and feels my back too. He then takes out a small hammer, to test my reflexes.And he also checks my pulse  

'' So far so good now...'' he trails off and gets close to my neck  and sniffs ''your scent isn't very strong it might get stronger lets see...'' he trails of and looks at Keith ''dear come here'' Keith gets closer to me and the doctor steps aside,  takes his right hand and guides it to my neck ''You two are friends right? So I hope this isn't uncomfortable but I need to check if your scent glands are working properly, is it fine with the both of you '' he asks 

''Yes'' Keith and I both reply at the same time 

''Ok, then dear please rub gently, try to coax out his scent, you know how to do it right? It's easier if you do it since you two trust each other'' 

Keith puts both hands on each side of my neck and presses gently then starts rubbing circles soothingly 

''Ok Stan, relax'' Keith's voice is low and deep, and so very calming, so I close my eyes and focus on the sensation.A few minutes later it stops and I open my eyes. 

'' Ok your scent glands seem to be fine but your scent is still faint, it will get stronger I think ''Now Stan can you please tell me how was your first heat like'' 

Still a bit dazed and a bit embarrassed I tell the doctor what happened with all the details I deem necessary. 

''No nesting ?'' he asks 

''Nesting?'' I pause and when I recall the term I continue ''No'' 

''Right I guess your instincts haven't kicked in properly'' he writes something down and proceeds ''Stan I recall your medical file saying you used to take antidepressants right?  

''Indeed'' I  reply 

''That might be a cause, alcohol and drugs can interfere with these things, and some antidepressants are pretty strong there are other things that might interfere but for you to present at this age seems weird, good thing everything seems to be fine, I'll do a blood test too just in case, though from what you told me you produced slick, which it means your reproductive system must be  working properly” he says smiling. 

 

* * *

 

 After extracting a blood sample the doctor asked a couple more questions about my habits, living arrangements and he also gives me some advice.And just when I'm walking out of the office behind Keith, the doctor  grasps my shoulder gently and I turn around 

“Stan if there is anything I can help you with tell me, okay any questions concerns please feel free to contact me, I’m not saying this as a doctor only but as a fellow omega too” He says as he offers me a pink sticky note that I accept with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

I am working on an essay when I hear the apartment’s door opening. 

Kyle is back. I mean it’s not like it could be anyone else since we are the only ones living here. 

When I got back home  Kyle wasn’t there yet so I decided to work on some essays and catch on with college assignments, so I locked myself up in my room and did that. 

I continue with the essay because I’m not sure if I should go and greet him or something. 

“I’m home!” Kyle’s voice echoes trough the apartment. 

“I’m in my room!” I yell in response. 

Kyle doesn’t say anything else so I continue working on my essay.Minutes later I hear a knock at my bedroom's door.I'm sitting on the small desk in my room, I'm working in my laptop, there are a couple of books and notebooks on my desk too, I stop typing and stand up trying to be careful so nothing falls.I open the door and Kyle though he doesn't meet my gaze. 

''Kyle, I don't want to be mean but I'm working, is there anything you need?'' I'm not trying to be cold, but sometimes I don't know how to have a proper conversation with Kyle. 

''I wanted to apologize, I know things have been weird between us, and I've been trying to take care of you but we haven't talked much and I'm worried about you Stan you didn't want to go to the doctor after your first heat and...'' he stops and scrunches up his nose, I don't bother to think why he would do that, my room probably smells terrible, Instead of thinking about that and before he can say anything else I decide to speak. 

''Kyle, I'm the one that should be apologizing I've been an ungrateful bastard, I took out my frustration on you, and you are still worrying over me.Oh but before I forget, you don't need to worry, I went to the doctor with Tyler and Keith, the doctor said I'm fine and...'' I stop when I notice Kyle clenching his fists.His knuckles were white. 

''So that’s why you stink'' He pauses '' Apparently you don't need  me worrying over you'' He said bitterly before storming off. 

I just closed the door and threw myself on my bed. 

What have I done now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading , I had a hard time writing this chapter but I finally managed finish it  
> I kind of have the plot in my head but writing it in detail is hard.  
> Comments are welcome and appreciated.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday came  and I still couldn't fathom why Kyle was angry, he should be used by now to me  smelling like Keith.I woke up too early and had been staring at the ceiling for a while trying to figure out what is it that I did wrong.

I'm getting tired of fighting with Kyle, and he is probably tired too. He puts up with me  as long as he can stand it and then when he no longer can, he leaves.Then somehow we just mend our relationship and things go back to normal, and it's like nothing happened.

It's a never ending cycle it seems.

Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it.But I'm quite afraid of the losing Kyle for good.

And on top of that I'm also trying to assimilate being an omega and that's another problem all on its own.But on another note, I told Keith and Tyler I'd go with them after work but I don't have to go until Monday. I'm not in the mood to stay  here though, acting like nothing happened, or worse ,actually talking about it with Kyle, because as used to it as I am, waiting for the moment Kyle decides he doesn't want to put up with me for a while, it's actually scary.

It is way too early to go out, when I woke up it was 5:00, my shift starts at 9:00 and I usually wake up around 7:30 so I have time for a quick shower and breakfast, the cafe isn't that far and  it's actually within walking distance, if I’m late or  not in the mood to walk,  I take a cab, and if Kyle isn't planning on using the car I take it, he doesn't mind as long as I help pay the gas.

I consider my options and decide that staying here won't do and going to work might be a good idea, I'm sure Helen,the cafe owner, needs the help since the cafe is quite busy on Saturdays.

 

* * *

 

After getting up from bed  I took a shower and put a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers on and then proceeded to work on college assignments because I have a fuckton of shit to do, really, I'm not even sure when I accumulated that much work.

Then I had breakfast,but according to Kyle a cup of instant coffee and a doughnut can't be considered a proper breakfast. I'm awfully lazy in the morning so Kyle usually makes something for the both of us, on  weekends though: Saturdays Kyle wakes up like at 11, and on Sundays we both sleep until noon, which means that on Saturdays I'm left to my own devices when it comes to breakfast.

I  packed some stuff to stay over at Keith and Tyler's apartment and by 8:30 I was out of the house and currently I am walking towards the cafe carrying a duffle bag.

I decided that it was best to walk, I had time and a lot of things to think about, fortunately Kyle didn't wake up and I wouldn't be seeing him until tomorrow so maybe spending time away from each other would help, maybe Kyle would go and meet that omega girl or someone else , whatever, then he would come back more relaxed.The thought didn't really give me any sort of consolation though.

Frankly just thinking of Kyle going out with that girl irritates me a little , I mean, he can go out with whomever he wants, come back to OUR apartment smelling like all types of people and I don't complain, but I can't smell of Keith because Kyle gets mad.

It's not just Keith's scent though, Kyle complains if the smell is strong enough for him to detect it no matter who's scent it is.Considering that I hang out with betas mostly,  it's rare for Kyle to complain about someone's scent on me, betas don't really have a strong scent, that is probably the reason he mostly complains about Keith's scent.But he does seems to dislike Keith in general, just the name is enough to irritate Kyle.

Actually I could just get back at him by getting Keith to rub his freaking smell all all over me, see if Kyle liked that, heck I could probably borrow Keith's jacket or something, knowing him I don't even need an excuse he would help me get back at Kyle.

No.

God what am I even thinking.Bad Stan, I mentally scold myself, that won't help fix things I  regret even thinking about such a thing.

Honestly I'm not sure how our friendship has survived this long, Kyle has this easily irritable nature and I have a tendency to get on people’s nerves, that's probably a thing I've got in common with my dad.

While I like getting back at Kyle when I think he deserves it, because it's funny making the guy angry and it gives me some sort of satisfaction, I don't really like fighting with him.It's awfully hard  avoiding fights sometimes though, and when Kyle and I fight we don't relent easily, it's hard for us to accept the fault, we are both full of pride I think, and I’m stubborn to boot.But it is part of us, though ever since Kyle presented there was an increase in that prideful side of his.

“No matter how much we want to fight it, it’s a part of us too, and it influences the way we act”

Kyle told me, during one of his philosophical rant moments, back in South Park a year after he presented, it changed him, it is undeniable, but it wasn't until college that I realized how much, and how it affected our relationship.Best friends, Super Best Friends.If they asked me two years ago if it was still the case I'd say yes without a doubt, nowadays I'm not sure.

There are many things I'm not sure about these days, my relationship with Kyle has been  problematic since college started,before that our relationship had been going smoothly despite me getting awfully depressed during high school.

I've been more or less emotionally unstable for some time now, I'm quite used to feeling sad for no good reason at all, I'm used to the occasional heart breaking, lung crushing sadness, but during high school  things had been _fine,_ bearable at least, until a profound loathing for pretty much everyone and everything invaded me. Possibly triggered by my desire to present as an alpha and by Wendy and I breaking up,though us breaking up was a normal occurrence after she presented as an alpha it was definitive, my mom and dad were fighting again and there was the possibility they would separate on top of that.

And at that point is where I pretty much became a well-known literal cock sucker with occasional one night stands with girls too.Which is a whole different long story on its own, one I'm not fond of recalling, though I'm a well known cock-sucker here too,anyways my behavior irritated Kyle who went to Cartman when he couldn't stand me anymore.

Of course South Park being a strange place where things just happen suddenly and seemingly just fix themselves, eventually everything just somehow worked out. I made up with Kyle who even apologized for leaving me, and with all of the people that couldn't put up with my behavior and I finally got rid of all my romantic feelings for Wendy,sort of,  my mom and dad made up. And I resigned myself to being a beta.

But being a beta is in the past, now it has evolved into something else, something harder for me to accept and the complete opposite of what I wished.

 _Omega_ is a word that constantly floats around my mind nowadays,  I apparently have acquired an awful lot of disdain for the term on these past few days.

Also, it occurs to me that I pretty much know nothing about what being an omega entails, I grew up hoping I'd turn out to be an alpha, my dad is an alpha, a failure according to a lot but ultimately an alpha.

And to be honest I never payed attention in class when we talked about second genders, from time to time i'd pay attention when talking about alphas, but I don’t know much, I guess I know what most people do, but I don’t really know much about what it’s like to be an omega, Kenny doesn't really talk about his second gender that much and I don’t have much contact with omegas.

The things I know well  I know omegas have heats,like every 3 months. Fortunately suppressants exist, because I'd be fucked If I had to spend an entire day horny again, let alone three or four.I don’t want to go through that again.

Both omegas and alphas have heightened senses, mainly hearing and smell, they can also be a lot more sensitive to touch , it is said some have pretty good night vision too. So far the only thing I have been able to experience on this matter is the heightened sense of smell.Actually, I am starting to understand the whole scent thing now that I can distinguish scents , I noticed at college that some people have a wonderful scent, other's not so great but tolerable and there are people I would try to maintain a distance from.Some omegas have a nice sweet scent while other's is so sickeningly sweet I can’t stand it, alphas all have strong scents, alluring, intoxicating, some are comforting and some are overly strong and some are overwhelming.Betas are the most comfortable to hang around with because most of them don't really have much of a scent and that is a little more familiar to me.

Alphas and omegas can sense changes in emotions through the scent of a person and can even use their scent to calm each other,as I learned in the health building yesterday, I'm actually kind of curious about this and should probably ask Keith.The whole scent thing makes me wonder if that is the case with Kyle and Keith, I like Keith’s scent, but maybe it's different for Kyle.And maybe Keith dislikes  Kyle's scent, I've never asked, Kyle's scent is amazing though to be honest I can’t imagine someone not liking it, but that’s just my opinion.

Omegas are soft, on the inside, and on the outside, or so I've heard, they have wide hips,a nice butt, and are just soft all over of course there are exceptions. They veer towards feminine even if male and are awfully emotional.I don't fit in that description though, sure lately my body has been getting softer, ever since college, but it's due to the fact that I don't exercise as much as I used to, my hips are boyish I think, and Kyle's butt is better than mine. I'm not feminine at all.And I'm quite emotional I'll admit that much, but I am not omega material. The universe is just sadistic and likes to watch me suffer.Fuck the universe.

Whatever.

There's also bonding and marking but I don't really understand that.

The most important of all.Omegas can get pregnant despite gender. _Pregnant._ I had thought about kids, I just never thought I'd be the one having them.

To be honest I'm not really scared about _butt stuff_ , or anal sex as Tyler corrects me every time I use the former term when addressing the subject. Tyler, who has actual experience on that area says it feels good.We had discussed it, but just that.

And now that pregnancy is a possibility, _butt stuff_ seems quite scary if on the receiving end.

And I might know a couple more things about omegas, but I don't really feel like thinking about it anymore, and there are probably a bunch of things I don't know and this may even be the universe's way of revenge or _karma,_ whatever you may want to call it.The universe is just being a bitch to me for not giving a single fuck to learn about omegas,even Kyle knows a hell lot more than I do., I never really thought I'd have to learn this way.

I continue walking on the sidewalk, at a slow pace and not paying much attention to my surroundings, it's early but the streets are already quite busy I notice that much as well as the clear blue morning sky, and here in this busy street and under this blue sky ,I am frustrated enough to feel like crying  despite the possibility of being seen, but I'm an omega now, they'd think it's normal right? I'm just emotional because I’m an omega, I’m sure they would think that.

* * *

I arrive at the cafe just in time, it's already open though it's empty, I notice through the window.Tyler is already behind the counter looking bored while fiddling with his phone, Sasha, a 22 year old blonde beta, is cleaning tables and Helen is probably in her office or in the kitchen.

I push the door open without much enthusiasm, the bell on the door rings and both Tyler and Sasha raise their heads to stare in my direction.

Tyler looks a little confused and then realization seems to dawn on him,he probably remembered our plans after work.

“ Stan, I know you agreed to go with Keith and I but I totally forgot you didn't have to work until Monday”

“ Yeah but I feel fine, besides Saturdays are busy aren't they?” I shrug my shoulders.

“ Yeah we can use the help, once this place gets busy, meanwhile” says sasha to get my attention,  when I look at her she opens her mouth again “ catch” she says throwing the rag she had been cleaning with in my direction, I catch it and smile at her  “ I'll go see if Helen needs some help in the kitchen”

I start cleaning the tables and chairs.This cafe has a cozy atmosphere, it's quite small and has a few tables here and there, and some couches and coffee tables in the corners, there is a 40 inch flat screen TV on the wall and a couple of landscape pictures and other decorations on the reddish orange walls, the color reminds me of sunsets. There's a  sturdy looking wood floor underneath my feet, not sure the type of wood though.And of course the counter.

“Stan” Tyler says

“what's up?”

“Are you sure you are ok to work?” he pauses “ it's just you look troubled, you can just go back home and Keith can pick you up there”

“I'm fine, I've got a lot on my mind, but otherwise I'm fine” I reassure him, I'm cleaning a table and trying not to look at Tyler's face, he might not have the heightened senses of an alpha or omega, but the guy is pretty sharp.

Before Tyler can say anything the kitchen doors open, Helen comes out of the kitchen and as soon as she spots me she focuses her gaze on me and smiles kindly “ Stan dear can we talk” she says gently.

“Sure Helen”

* * *

I've been in Helen's office for a couple of minutes now and I'm freaking out a bit, unsure of what she may tell me.

Unlike the cafe Helen's office walls are beige, her office is small a couple of pictures of her and a black haired man here and there, her husband perhaps? Her desk is neat with only a stack of papers on one side ,a can with pens and pencils and a picture frame sitting on top of it.The red armchair I'm sitting in and the one beside me, another one on the other side of the desk too.

The door opens,  the small woman enters carrying a tray with coffee and cookies, that she places gently on her desk.I just look at her wondering what she may want to tell me.She just sits beside me instead of on the other side like I would expect

“Stan how are you feeling”

“I'm fine Helen” I say nervously

“ Don't be nervous dear I only want to know how are you feeling, there's nothing to scold you about, I'm a little confused though, I told Tyler that you could come until Monday”

“ I didn't feel like staying home and I thought working might help clear my thoughts a bit” I answer honestly

“Problems, with your roommate?, you have one right?” She knows Kyle, he sometimes picked me up and I had introduced them the first time.

“Yeah, no things are fine with Kyle” I lie “ I just have a lot in my mind with what happened”

“ I understand, it must be hard, suddenly presenting, as an omega, a male one too” she pauses “ It must be unexpected with how rare it is and on top of that at this age” she picks up a mug from the tray “coffee?” she offers

“thanks” I pause and take the cup placing it gently the desk” but shouldn't I be working and you probably have things to do Helen, Saturdays are busy”  I reply

“ There is sugar, cream and cookies, I've got a huge sweet tooth” she smiles pointing to the tray on the desk “Actually Stan, I'm worried about you, Sasha went to the kitchen and said you were here and you looked like you had a lot on your mind, she is not one to pry on people's lives but she likes you Stan, enough to care about you”

“ Helen I'm okay, but...the cafe”  I try to evade talking about my emotions because I might just end up crying.

“Stan, it's okay we can spare some time, people say not to waste it, but I don't think this is a waste of time” she pauses “have you told your family?”

“No” I admit “haven't called in a while actually”

“I don't mean to pry but you probably should” I probably should I know, but I don't feel like it and I don't really feel like admitting that to my boss, as nice as she is.

“I will” eventually I add mentally

“it may help. Stan is there anyone close to you who is omega, someone you feel comfortable with?” she asks

“ A friend, yeah.Not sure I remember any omegas in my family though, my dad is an alpha my sister too,my mom is a beta” I reply

“Great! it may help talking to someone your own age, someone that understands what you are going, through, to some degree of course, the circumstances are quite…”

“special”  I spit the words out bitterly, _special_ definitely.

“Yeah special” Helen repeats, she looks thoughtful, her gray eyes somewhere else.

“ Stan would you care to listen to an old woman like me for a little while”

“Sure” I don't want to but Helen has been nothing but nice to me so I don't want to be rude.

“ Ok I'll make a long story short, as short as possible” she pauses taking a cookie from the plate on the tray and biting it delicately, and then sipping her coffee, she offers the plate to me and I take one, Helen's baking is delicious.

She finishes her cookie and sets her mug on the desk “Stan” she starts again “As you already know I'm an omega” I nod unconsciously “I'm married though I never had children” She takes the mug again and sips her coffee and then lowers the mug, but doesn't let it on the desk,  before continuing “My great grandmother was an omega,my grandmother too, my mother all of them incredibly fertile too, and then it was just me and my two beta brothers, I presented at 17 a couple of months after my birthday, my mom thought I'd be a beta too, my heats were incredibly irregular though, my second one for example came 5 months after the first” she tells me and pauses to take another sip of her coffee before letting down the mug on the desk once more.

“I went to college, got a bachelor in business management, worked some time and by 27 I was married to the most wonderful beta in the world, then at 29 I wanted children, but I was pretty much infertile, I got criticized a lot for it too, an omega that couldn't get pregnant, a useless omega” she pauses “but at 31 I got pregnant” her smile falters and she stops and lowers her head, looking down at her hands. I remember she told me she never had children.

When she raises her head again her eyes are watery. I want to say something but can't find the words, she opens her mouth again “ then when I was 6 months along I was in a car crash, I was overall fine...physically, the baby didn't make it though” she whispers.

I kind of want to hug her but instead I just say the first thing that comes to my mind “I'm sorry Helen” I say, immediately regretting such a generic response, it's pretty much the one thing you don't want people to tell you. The one thing people say like it'll make things better.

“ It's okay” her voice pulls me out of my thoughts, she takes a deep breath and smiles once more, I just decide to shut up and continue listening as she tells me how after that she didn't feel like trying for another kid or adopting one like her husband suggested. She continued working at the same company as her husband, and they tried to have a baby two years after the incident but the doctor said it was improbable, and then when she was 35, her husband got promoted and they moved here, a year later she found an empty place to rent and fulfilled her dream of opening a cafe.

“ And you know Stan, I was really happy I could open my cafe so close to a college” she says “ I like watching the students come here when they have free time, I like hearing them talk about college and I like to think that maybe if my baby had made it back then,  one day he or she would be like that too”

“ Helen I'm not sure what to say”

“You don't have to, it doesn't have much to do with your situation Stan,but  what I mean with all of this is that I've been through a lot I was deemed useless because I never fulfilled what was expected of me as an omega, and still I found someone who could accept me, and I found something I love to do too. Being an omega doesn't mean you can't live your life,this isn’t the end Stan if anything it’s the beginning of something new, and you can make it pleasant or unpleasant if you want.

I’m speechless, I am not as close with my boss as Sasha and here I am, I just listened to her life story and she is the one trying to console me, someone she doesn't know that well and who never gave a shit about other's struggles.

“Stan” she says worriedly

When did I start crying?

“I'm fine Helen” I lie and try to get up but she hugs me, it's uncomfortable physically, she is leaning towards me, sitting on the very edge of the armchair but despite that and despite not knowing her that much, I let myself take comfort in her embrace and it reminds me of my mother.

“I'm a selfish person Helen” I whisper

“Why would you think that dear?” She asks

“ I never bothered learning anything about omegas, even though a good friend of mine is an omega, and now I'm one too”  and not only that but apparently me being one has further strained the relationship with Kyle, I add mentally.

“ Very few people want to be omegas Stan but we don't get to decide that” she says letting go of me and sitting back settling into the armchair once more “besides I don't think you'd be punished for such a thing” she laughs a bit as she says this.

“ The consequences of being a bad student, I can almost hear my all of my teacher's voices in my head saying: _knowing_ _this will be useful one day_ ” I laugh bitterly  “That's so unfair, the not being able to decide that, I mean”

“It is” she nods “ but it doesn't mean we have to accept the treatment given to us” her words remind me of Wendy's.She used to say those kinds of things too, despite being an alpha herself, she would also go on about women rights no matter their second gender, Kyle and her used to fight with Cartman a lot because of that.

“I presented at 20, as an omega a male one, my sister is an alpha my dad too, it was practically impossible” I spit out in frustration.

“ We tend to use  impossible and improbable interchangeably, that's the reason we expect too much of certain people and too little of others”.

* * *

After finishing the cookies and the coffee and getting some more advice comforting words and one more hug from Helen I got back to work.And I kind of wanted to ask a lot of things but I was embarrassed, if I were to ask someone it would probably be Keith.

The rest of the shift went by smoothly and it was already past 3. On Saturdays Helen closed the cafe early, around 5 or 6 PM and on Sundays she didn't open, Tyler and I left at 4 PM on Saturdays.

Keith was coming to pick us up in less than an hour, so I'm cleaning up some tables and  Tyler is attending some customers, Sasha and Helen are in the kitchen and  there's only like two tables occupied some people on the couches in the corners and two people lined up behind the person Tyler is currently attending, it's pretty calm for a Saturday.

“Stan!” I hear Tyler's voice calling me

“What's up Ty” I say smirking, Tyler hates it when someone shortens his name like that for some reason.

“ Whatever, just wanted to let you know that Keith just texted me he'll be here in like 20 minutes so we have to clean up before we leave” he says irritatedly.

“ Oh ok sure I'll clean up real quick Ty” I say winking at him, he just glares at me.

Tyler didn't say anything after I came back from Helen's office  he just smiled at me and continued with his work and the moments we had to talk he just chatted with me about trivialities.Tyler respects my privacy unless he is worried about me, specially whenever I fight with Kyle, he texts me and calls periodically to make sure I'm fine.Keith worries too but he gives me my space and only steps in if he deems it's absolutely necessary. It's happened in the past a couple of times actually.

I sigh happily. They are the only real friends I've made here frankly.

I've made a lot of acquaintances here but just that, I have good classmates, I talk to people from different majors, I recall the name and faces of a good amount of people, fool around a bit with both guys and girls,guys more than girls though, whatever, I'm popular I can play that role quite well and have fun even, but I can't trust those people or enjoy their company for more than a few hours from time to time.

College doesn't feel as awkward as I thought it would, considering I was used to South Park's smallness and to everyone pretty much knowing everyone else but I managed to act nice enough to fit in more or less even without antidepressants. I figured that it was for the best if I wanted to stay here with Kyle, fortunately for me I met Keith and Tyler.Here at work I met Sasha the nice blonde and probably Helen's most trusted employee,she usually keeps to herself, smiling gently at everybody but not saying anything unnecessary, we have had nice casual conversations in the past but nothing beyond that.And as for Helen, she is nice no doubt but before today I've never really had a conversation like this with her.

I continue cleaning tables and serving a couple of clients, working hard it's the least I can do to repay Helen's kindness, she always insists we rest and don't overwork ourselves and that we don't neglect college either.

I'm not sure how much time pases when I hear someone calling out to me, and there is a nice familiar smell coming from behind me.

“Stan?” Oh it's Keith, when did he get here?  ”We are leaving Stan, ready?”

“Oh yeah sorry, I was thinking, I'll go get my stuff”

“Hope you were thinking about me” he winks at me.

I just smile and laugh, it's better if I go get my stuff, so I do that.

* * *

 

 

The ride to Keith and Tyler's apartment was quite quiet, and it didn't take too long fortunately there wasn't much traffic and the place is close.

Their apartment is on the third floor of a 4 story building so after riding the elevator and walking a bit through a hallway we get to their door finally, as I'm stepping in just after Tyler my eyes suddenly get covered.

“The fuck? Keith dude what are you doing? I ask a little taken aback, he tends to do this but sometimes even I can't put up with Keith’s spontaneity.He doesn't answer and just starts walking pushing me gently inside the apartment it seems, I hear the door close but he is still covering my eyes.

“Keith, Tyler?”

“Wait I'll go get it just cover his eyes” I hear Tyler's voice.

“Yeah yeah just get to it” Keith replies

“It'd be easier if you helped me” I hear Tyler's irritated remark.

“I'm helping by covering his eyes you know”

“You could have just used something else to cover them, a necktie, handkerchief whatever” Tyler seems to be rummaging somewhere in the apartment not so far from where Keith and I were standing.

“Mmm that sounds good” Keith said out loud   “I could even tie your hands behind your back too” He whispers seductively in my ear, chuckling when I gasp.

“You know guys I'm not into this sort of thing” I say jokingly trying to cover the fact that Keith's voice and his smell are both doing funny things to my brain.Sometimes Keith playful flirting gets to me.

“ Really? I'm sure you would look quite appetizing tied to my bedposts” I feel my face getting hot and giggle nervously, am I shivering or is it my imagination?

Keith's smell suddenly feels like too much and I can't come up with a comeback, so I just stand there hoping Tyler is done with whatever he is doing before I combust spontaneously on the spot.

“ Ok I'm done” It's Tyler I mentally thank whatever cruel, sadistic deity that so far has been torturing me, for being merciful for once “You can stop harassing Stan”

“ I was only having some fun, his reactions can be quite cute, but sure” He says as he pushes me further into the apartment still covering my eyes, guiding me somewhere, and then he stops and removes his hands, I can finally see.

“ Happy birthday” they say in unison as I stare at the cake on their small square dining table”

I'm speechless, this week has been...  confusing, one of the worst of my life too, so this, this kind of thing makes me feel so touched “Thanks” I say, trying not to let my emotions overflow.

* * *

 

After calming down, and sniffling a bit we ate the cake, now Keith, Tyler and I are drinking cheerfully and laughing about inane comments that Keith and I  come up with, Tyler just calls us idiots and laughs too. I'm sitting in a couch with Keith and Tyler is on a  recliner sofa beside the couch the coffee table in front has a couple of empty and some still full cans of beer.

 

“You guys are something else really, and you Keith I don't even know how  I can even be related to you, look at me I'm so normal and such a decent human being and you're, well...you” Tyler likes to bad-mouth Keith playfully, well most of the time, sometimes it's quite serious though.

“Stan Ty is being mean to me” Keith whines hugging me and pouting ridiculously.

“Ty be good to your brother”

“Stan you spoil him too much”

“You're just jealous” Keith says trying to sounding like a spoiled little kid, he actually fits the role quite well.

“Yeah yeah calm down both of you”

“ physically, I'm the closest one to Stan” Tyler's voice suddenly turns sultry and makes me blush a bit  “Though emotionally the closest is probably Kyle” I stiffen, right Kyle, well I was succeeding in ignoring his existence, until now.

“Yeah” I whisper.

“Oh,Sorry Stan did I say something I shouldn't have?”

“It's complicated” I answer dejectedly.

“ Want to talk about it” Keith is suddenly rubbing my back gently in circles.

“ He got mad yesterday” I'm not sure I want to talk about it with them, but a part of me feels like venting.

“Why?” Tyler asks

“ Well when he got to the apartment he decided to apologize for how weird things had been between us, of course it was my fault for being an asshole and not letting him help me, but in the middle of my apology he just got mad and said I stank” there are a lot of things troubling me right now but Kyle's reaction is the most recent.

“ And by that he meant you smelled like me I suppose?” Keith asks.

‘’Yeah probably, he's probably pissed because I actually decided to go see a doctor with you but pretty much ignored him when he asked” I say feeling a bit guilty, just a bit though.

“Probably” Tyler says “Stan you shouldn't have ignored him of course he's upset”

“Yeah I fucked up” I say

“It's probably an alpha thing too, we are quite protective of who we cherish, friends, family, lovers, someone else's scent on them, specially another alpha's, can be quite… unpleasant” Keith suddenly interjects.

“Oh, I thought it was mainly love interests that get that treatment, and honesty I think Kyle dislikes you in particular”

“ That might be my fault for doing something unnecessary”  his fault, something unnecessary? what is that supposed to mean? but before I can ask he decides to continue “but forget I said that, it's unimportant” I'm sure it's not but I decide not to ask but I do notice Tyler glaring at him.

“Keith is there something I need to know?” Tyler's lips are pressed tightly and forming a thin line.

“ Nothing important” Keith answers

“It's ok, I don't really want to talk about Kyle so it's better if we change the subject” It's the truth. And even though I'm quite curious as to why Keith suddenly said such a thing but I want to avoid an uncomfortable atmosphere.

“If you say so Stan, sorry for bringing the subject” Tyler says still glaring in Keith's direction he pauses and looks at me smiling deviously “ anyways we should go to a party!” he says excitedly.

“A party?” It's quite a common thing for us to frequent parties on a regular basis but it's been a month since the last time ee both went to a party.

“Yeah there is one next weekend” Tyler seems quite excited about the prospect but I don't really feel like going to a party any time soon.

“I'm not sure Tyler” I say honestly

Tyler opens his mouth probably about to say something to convince me.

“Stan doesn't feel comfortable with the idea, just drop it” Keith says before he can say anything.

“Come on don't be like that Keith, Stan, it's just, you really seem to like going to parties so I thought that maybe it would help” Tyler pouts childishly while giving me puppy eyes.

Well it's not like I particularly like going to parties but alcohol and cocksucking are nice distractions whenever I feel down.

“Maybe, I'll think about it” I say because if I outright refuse Tyler will try to convince me otherwise by bothering the hell out of me.

Tyler and I tend to frequent parties quite a lot, we don't always pick up someone, sometimes we just go and get buzzed, have some fun that doesn't involve anything too sexual (there's always some touching and making out with random people and sometimes with each other) ..If we feel like it we look for guys and if there's no one that gets our attention or if we feel like releasing some _stress_ but don't want to find someone we just help each other out.

Tyler is known for being shy when sober but he gets quite bold when he starts to get buzzed, it's quite interesting.As for me I'm known for having no gag reflex, being impossible when drunk and being quite bold sober, a downright tease sometimes too, and that last one has has gotten me in a couple of problems with guys that think they're special because I decided that they were good enough to have fun with more than once. It's okay though Keith helps me get rid of pests if they get too annoying.

Perhaps I'm not being punished for my lack of knowledge about omegas but for using people like that?.It's an interesting theory but I kind of prefer the one in which the universe just decided to be a bitch.

“Stan” it's Keith “ You don't have tl agree if you don't feel like going, you know” Keith's arm around my shoulders feels warm.When did he put his arm around my shoulders , was Keith always this warm.

“ I know, I'll think about it” I say sinking into that warmth, it's comforting,but somehow something feels wrong.

“Ah geez I'm so jealous” Tyler whines.

“It's just fair considering you're always with Stan, it's my turn to hog his attention” Keith hugs me closer and smirks.

“guys don't start, oh yeah Keith I was wondering…” I say, suddenly remembering I have things I want to ask him.

“Hmmm” Keith hums his arm retreating from my shoulders so he can look at me.

“I-well you see yesterday that thing you did, the scent thing, its, it's just I kind of realized that I don't really know much about omegas, I mean, I guess I know the basics but” I stammer in embarrassment.

“ I get it Stan, though I'm an alpha so I'm not sure if I'll be able to answer your questions” Keith pauses but it seems he wants to say more, maybe I should ask Kenny, though I usually don't because he can give some weird advice sometimes “ But I'll try mt best” he continues smiling gently.

“ Stop smiling like that Keith, it's kind of creepy and doesn't fit with your personality” Tyler sneers.

“ Now, now don't be a little shit, Stan here needs me and my wisdom so I'll try to be of assistance”

“ Uh thanks Keith, umm so yeah, about the other day the scent thing, what was that?” I ask unsure of how to phrase my question.

“ Oh that well a lot of doctors use do that it's a pretty old technique to calm patients down though in this case he wanted to make you release more pheromones because yours seem to be pretty faint for an omega”

I haven't really noticed much change in my own scent so maybe it is faint like he said.The doctor said it may become stronger in the near future though. And he also said my next heat might be stronger too. He said my instincts might kick in too but I'm not sure what that means.

I notice Keith staring at me probably to make sure I'm satisfied with the answer “Oh thanks Keith I, I'm quite curious about a lot of things”

“ Then ask, I'm all ears” Keith says encouragingly.

“ I'll go to sleep guys” Tyler interrupts

“Tyler sorry, we can change the subject of our conversation if you want” I apologise feeling bad for ignoring his presence.

“ It's cool Stan, you need someone that understands these things and Keith might be of help for once in his life so I'll go get some sleep and you guys can keep talking” Tyler smiles in what might be a reassuring way and stands picking some empty beer cans from the table.

“You sure you're leaving bro, it's like 00:00 it's still pretty early and I can answer Stan's questions and then we can talk about something else”

“It's fine Keith, ask to your heart's content Stan, and you can just make it up to me by going to the party” he flashes a smile at me and heads over to the kitchen carrying the empty cans.

“He isn't angry right” I ask Keith once Tyler is gone.

“ No, he's fine, a bit jealous maybe but otherwise fine” He laughs.

“ Oh you know, I just don't want to deal with a moody Tyler I have more than enough with Kyle” I say jokingly.

“yeah i don't want to deal with a moody Tyler either but anyways Stan any more questions?” Keith inquires.

“Oh well yeah it's just I don't get the whole marking and bonding thing”

Keith blushes a bit, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, it's kind of cute  “oh well I'm no expert” he scratches the back of his head “ it's just bonding is a complicated thing to understand,it is said you can only understand it if you have one” He pauses a thoughtful look on his face “ Well when I was younger I was told that it is a mental connection, not telepathy but it's like a bonded pair can almost tell  what the other thinks because they're so in sync;Also unlike just scenting, when bonded your scent mixes with your partner's instead of just being there along with yours it's a deep emotional and mental connection and then if you want a more scientific explanation then there's pheromones as stimuli and … it’s quite complicated”

“ Kind of what you see in movies” I say laughing a bit, I remember watching a couple of movies that portray more or less what bonding is supposed to be,those movies are always corny ‘’The feelings and connection part I mean’’

“ Uh yeah it's how it's supposed to be,guess I wasn't of much help”

“No, no thanks, it's understandable that you wouldn't know much either” I sigh “ Well I do have more questions”

* * *

I woke up around 12:00 PM according to a digital clock on the bedside table of Tyler’s room, the aforementioned person snoring lightly behind me with his arm loosely around my waist,he is quite clingy while asleep and since on the occasions in which I stay over, I sleep here with him , I often wake up to Tyler hugging me, spooning me, our limbs tangled  somehow;My point being he clings to me quite a lot during his sleep, which is cute but an inconvenience if I have to take a leak or if I have morning wood.Fortunately for me it wasn’t the case so I decided to sleep a bit more.

I didn’t get to sleep much though, I woke up  to an empty bed and a clock that read 1:20PM and the sound of a shower running in the adjacent room.

The clock right now reads 1:35PM and I’m staring at the ceiling, I have been doing so for a couple of minutes because I really don't want to get to get up.But I have to, I need to go, I have things to do and I usually tell Kyle if I’m going out and where, he does the same, even when we are fighting we usually keep the other informed about our whereabouts but I forgot to tell him since I was desperately trying to avoid him.And so at around 1:00 AM I got a call, which I didn’t answer but thanks to that I noticed there were a couple of messages. all of them from Kyle.I was a bit irritated so I only responded to Kyle’s messages with : ‘’I’m fine, that's all you need to know’’. I feel kind of bad though for answering so rudely, but the messages stopped and I didn't get any more calls so it worked.

I get up and decide to see if Keith is up too, I won’t put anything on because, Keith, Tyler and I are used to just walk around in our underwear, Keith is the most nonchalant about it though.

As soon as I open Tyler’s bedroom door I notice the distinct smell of bacon,I head to the kitchen to find Keith there, probably making breakfast, clad in boxers and the pink apron I gave him as a joke on his birthday.

‘’morning’’

**‘’morning dear, hungry?’’ he asks.**

‘’I think I  should go home’’

‘’ can’t you  stay and have breakfast, maybe  a shower too and the I  can take you home’’ he offers

‘’I don’t know Kyle seemed worried yesterday’’

‘’But you are fine, and you replied to the messages didn’t you, no reason for him to be worried’’

‘’He has reasons, it’s kinda my fault he worries whenever I go out, ever since the incident with that alpha remember?’’

‘’Yeah, I guess is good you have a friend that worries that much about you’’

A couple of months after getting into college I met an alpha with whom I fooled around with a couple of times, the guy wasn’t satisfied with just that and tried to force himself on me in a party, fortunately I got away after scuffling a bit with the guy and called Kyle, he was livid, I had a black eye, a sprained ankle and a couple of bruises here and there, Kyle was torn between going and looking for the guy and helping me, I convinced him I was fine and much to my humiliation me insisted on carrying me, it was either bridal style or piggyback, I chose piggyback.

After that Kyle insisted on monitoring my outing regularly and in order for me to accept we agreed on keeping the other informed about our whereabouts  and how long we plan to be out of the apartment.

‘’Stan, have you thought about your feelings for Kyle’’Keith says turning the stove off and turning around to look at me

‘’what? he is my best friend’’ that was an unexpected question, and just as I’m about to say something else, Tyler walks in clad in only jeans.

‘’Is breakfast ready?’’ he asks ‘’something wrong Stan?

‘’No’’ I lie 

* * *

After taking a shower and having breakfast, Keith dropped me off home.

 

As I open the door I wonder what Kyle’s reaction might be, maybe he isn’t even in the apartment, I hope that is the case, it’s already 3 PM.

 

I open the door and head to my room to drop off my things as soon as I notice  that there doesn't seem to be any sign of Kyle being in neither in the kitchen nor in the living room, what I do notice though it’s a pink heart-shaped sticky note on the coffee table in the living room.

 

_Kyle, last night was fun, hope you feel better in the morning._

_Love, Rebecca._

 

For some reason I wanted to tear the piece of paper into pieces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to update, I wrote most of it before new years eve but I wasn't satisfied  
> with the length, a lot of things got in the way of writing then and and two weeks ago I sprained my ankle so while waiting for the x-rays and then for the doctor to put the cast on (it took hours because they were busy) I wrote a good portion of the chapter and now I finally finished it.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos, it makes me happy to see that there's people that like this, and it makes me want to write more.
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I finished most of this last week but the doctor scene was missing and I noticed when I was about to post the chapter. But it's finally here and I'm quite proud about the length, depending on the length of the next chapters I might be just 4 or 5 chapters from the end.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for taking so long.

_Kyle, last night was fun, hope you feel better in the morning._  
  
Love, Rebecca.  
  
For some reason I want to tear the piece of paper into pieces.But I stop myself because I don't really have a reason to do that, but I'm irritated, fucking Kyle acting all worried when he had a girl here with him last night.

 

Anyways this answers the question of Kyle's whereabouts, he's probably in his room and hopefully asleep.

 

I walk quietly towards my bedroom.

And just when I'm about to open the door, I hear a groan coming from Kyle's bedroom. I'm tempted to check on him considering the note. I open my bedroom's door carefully turning the doorknob slowly and get inside the room to leave my bag and decide if checking on Kyle's condition is a good idea. I kind of owe him, considering he has taken care of me on various occasions after coming home drunk and then waking up hungover.

 

I hear more groaning and my conscience urges me to do the right thing.

 

I go to Kyle's room and stand in front of the door feeling a bit apprehensive, I'm not sure if Kyle is angry at me for the curt text. Well hopefully he doesn't remember or doesn't feel like reproaching me for it. The door to his room isn't locked, so I open it cautiously feeling a bit nervous and step inside the room, leaving the door just slightly open, The first thing I notice it's that the room is dark, the blinds are closed and only a faint light peeks through the door now that I opened it, I can discern  the lump beneath the blanket still groaning a bit.The second thing that I notice is Kyle's scent,mixed with woman's perfume and there's also a faint trace of alcohol there.

 

“Kyle?”  I whisper, my voice much quieter than I would like, my hesitation laced in it.

 

“Stan” the room is silent but I can make out the sound of my name even if  muttered in such a hoarse voice.

 

“How was last night?” he doesn't answer and I continue “ seems like you had fun” .

 

“It was nice” he mutters under the blanket “considering I was worried because of a certain someone”  it doesn't come out in his usual reproachful tone probably due to the hoarseness in his voice.

 

“ Oh,  you got drunk because you were worried about me, that's a convenient excuse” I kind of regret my words because as soon as I finish I hear rustling and then Kyle's not hiding inside the bedsheets and is looking at me, or trying to, considering there's not much light. I can distinguish his disheveled hair and his face, sort of.

 

He's not angry though, at least I don’t think so.

 

“ Just so you know yesterday when I woke up, I fully intended to apologize when you came back from work, which you didn't, of course that's normal”  I kind of want to comment on how that doesn't have anything to do with him getting drunk but he continues “ I wasn't worried I thought you were probably with those friends of yours, but then it got late and since you didn't mention anything about staying out for the night I decided I would at least check on you, but you wouldn't answer”

 

“ I was pissed” it's not a good argument but it's not like I tend to have good arguments especially not when it comes to arguing with Kyle.

 

“Seriously” he says amusedly but continues “ so then Rebecca invited me to a party and I accepted but I was still worried, so at 1 AM I decided to call you, but unsurprisingly you didn't answer and then you sent me that text”

 

“ I'm sorry…”

 

“ Whatever” he pauses “ it's not like I'm blaming you, I got drunk on my own” another pause “I was pissed too” he chuckles.

 

“That makes two of us, Anyways...you must be feeling terrible, I'll go get some aspirins”

 

“it's not necessary’’

 

“Yeah it's not,but I want to” I say before Kyle can  say anything, because I'm sure he wants to “it's non-negotiable” I add and head to the door.

 

Perhaps I can just get him some instant soup it's more practical than making a homemade one, I think we still have a couple of cups of instant noodles,  I've heard eggs are good for hangovers. I should've asked him if he felt like eating, probably. I'll just get him some water and an aspirin.

 

Kyle keeps a first aid kit and some o[ ver-the-counter ](https://www.google.com.mx/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=13&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjI7Ia5qIDUAhXF1IMKHSV5AS8QFghjMAw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fmedlineplus.gov%2Foverthecountermedicines.html&usg=AFQjCNH4z2bikhKwjLm5bMSNbnlTkrbpzA&sig2=cRLflQ37XsEWh2nXhzFF2w) medicine, in a cabinet in the kitchen in case it's needed.While searching through said cabinet I see the suppressants Kyle got for my future heats and I'm tempted to just throw them down the toilet, but that's probably not a good idea. I grab the aspirins and then proceed to fill a glass with water.

 

I head back to Kyle's room with the aspirins and water and knock just in case.

 

“Come in” I hear after a couple of minutes.

 

I open the door and this time I leave it like that so some light can pour in, because turning the room's lights on might not be a good idea considering Kyle's state.

 

“ Feeling better” I ask despite knowing the answer, considering the fact that Kyle is back under the bedsheets.

 

“Come on, dude stop hiding and sit up” He actually does and with the light I can now see that his eyes are bloodshot and he has bags under them.

 

“Whoa you looked better with the lights off” I try, hoping Kyle doesn't decide he's had enough of my jokes and punches me, he just glares at me and I hand him the glass of water and two aspirins.

 

“ Thanks”

 

“No problem, it's what friends are for” I smile.

 

“  we haven't  been  that  friendly  lately  though,have  we?” before I can say anything he downs the pills with water ,then “ I'm sorry I got angry at you, it was irrational”

I kind of want to laugh, Kyle is actually apologizing and it sounds so sincere and way too genuine, so instead I say  “yeah I'm sorry too, I took out my frustration on you, before that you wanted to help and I ignored you”  I smile and Kyle does too, and it's not like it's all solved and we won't fight ever again our problems are a lot more complicated than just this awkward week, but it's better to take things slowly, one step at a time  “ anyways let's not get too sentimental, how's your stomach, upset? Are you hungry?, I can make something?”

 

“Guess I could eat something” he says visibly in a better mood now “ I'll have instant soup, I don't trust your cooking” he chuckles.

 

“ Hey my cooking has gotten a lot better” I say feigning insult “ anyways, I'll go get your soup. anything else?, how are you feeling?”

 

“I'll be fine, my head hurts but the aspirins will take care of it, oh but my left  thigh tingles”

 

“Your thigh tingles?”

* * *

 

After talking a bit more with Kyle and after he finished his soup I went to my room to work on my college assignments because Kyle said the whole taking care of him wasn't necessary and with the aspirins and soup he was fine.

 

It's Monday and  I'm in class trying to not die of boredom with Tyler sleeping next to me, it's actually his fault we are in this class because he suggested it and I went along with it because he said it was easy and also because I really just love spending time with him.

 

Fortunately class is almost over, a couple more minutes only, but I'm  way too bored and really really hungry. I'm free after this so I can go get something to eat.In the meanwhile I'm trying to distract myself with a lame game on my phone when suddenly I get a text.

 

**_Stan, one of my teachers  has to go out of the country for three days and from what I recall you  have a free period after so if you feel like it maybe we could have lunch together, just you and me._ **

 

**_PS: you're probably readings this during class, put down the phone_ **

**_;-)_ **

 

I chuckle, Kyle knows me all too well, and about having lunch with him, I'm not sure if it is a good idea, I kind of feel like it'll be uncomfortable for the both of us and Kyle is probably just forcing himself to spend time with me, on the other hand I get to spend some time with my best friend, and if this had happened a couple of months earlier I wouldn't have doubted it as much, but with how tense things are right now, I'm not sure.

 

But I've decided I'll be a little more positive, maybe we can work things out and this could be a small step towards fixing our friendship.

 

Without thinking it anymore I text Kyle back.

 

**_Sure sounds great where shall we meet._ **

**_PS: Aren't you in class too? Don't really know your schedule anymore, I'm in Kendrick's class and it's beyond boring also I'm starving :-P_ **

 

“ So who are you texting” I hear next to me.

 

“Weren't you supposed to be asleep?”

 

“Not really, I'm bored but still awake” Tyler smiles mischievously “ so who is it”

 

 _“_ None of your business, stop being so nosey” I hiss.

 

“ So who you're gonna bang with?”

 

“NO ONE” I say a little too loud and I'm afraid the teacher might've heard, but then I check and see that he's just going on with his lecture, well he is pretty old and has hearing problems too.

 

“Right, no one” he's not going to back down easily I better tell him.

 

“It's just Kyle”

“Oh  finally making up, or are you two going to make out ” I glare at him but decide to ignore the comment.

 

“Yeah we are making up, I guess” but this is probably just the point of our problems where Kyle decides to patch things up a bit so our friendship can function, we make up for the time being but don't solve our problems.  “ he wants to eat lunch with me” I add.

 

“ Oh and you accepted?” I think Tyler knows the answer.

 

“Yeah”

 

“Ok, to tell Keith that we are having some quality time together, go and have fun dear” he says playfully.

 

“Of course mommy” I roll my eyes at the endearment.

 

We talk for a little while to kill some time.

 

“Class dismissed” the teacher's voice echoes throughout the classroom and as soon as the words leave his mouth the few people awake start waking up their neighbors and picking up their stuff. Tyler and I  get ready to leave.We exit the lecture hall so I can go look for Kyle and Tyler for his brother.

 

As we walk through the hallway something catches my interest more specifically a smell, like I can smell everyone and distinguish a few familiar scents, but they're all mixed up, unless I concentrate on a particular one , but this, this scent floods my nostrils and  it's so very familiar and strange at the same time, and oh so overwhelming with a touch of electricity, like the smell right before a thunderstorm.

 

“ Hey Marsh” a voice not so far behind me calls out my last name. It's clear and sweet, it's a woman's voice and it's quite intimidating for some reason.

 

I turn around “ oh hey, hi” I say nervously, while eyeing the girl. A brunette,waist long hair, hazel eyes and  ivory colored skin, all lean muscle and sharp features and I've seen her before, I think. Behind  her I notice a blonde,  though she doesn't really catch my attention like this other girl so do I don't pay attention to her features.

 

“ So what are you up to sweetheart?” She smiles and looks at me with an almost predatory gaze. I shiver.

 

“Going to grab some lunch” I manage to answer despite my nervousness, this girl has quite the effect on me.

 

“ohh and would you two boys mind some company”  gesturing at the blonde who just smiles.

 

“Yes, well no,but we're not, I mean, I have plans with someone” I stammer.

 

“Really, well that's too bad…” she trails off looking at me expectantly as if waiting for me to say something but I'm not sure what to say or do “ what's the matter cat got your tongue?” she smiles,full teeth and all her sharp canines showing and I've never had this sort of reaction to anyone, I feel weak in front of her.

 

“Excuse him ladies he's just a tad bit nervous, being in front of such fine ladies” Tyler says playing Casanova or something, funny thing is he's not really into  chicks no matter the second gender, but he can be quite smooth when he tries to, doesn't matter with whom he may be flirting.

 

“ Oh we understand” the brunette says directing to Tyler, and it's then that I notice another interesting smell, not far  from us, actually it seems to be coming from behind me, I scent the air  and I notice a familiar sweetness but there's some sourness to it.“well since  you are busy right now perhaps I can give you my number and maybe we can…” I'm listening but that familiar scent keeps getting closer and closer to us and if I'm not mistaken it's...

 

“Stan” it's Kyle, but his voice is strained, he puts both hands on my shoulders squeezing a little too hard “So who are your friends?” I can't see his face, but his voice and the way he is squeezing my shoulders tell me he's angry. Heck even the atmosphere got tense the moment he approached us.

 

The alpha breaks the silence after a few seconds “ oh I'm Vanessa by the way, how rude of me not to introduce myself , oh and my friend here is Megan”

 

“I'm Kyle” the fucker is probably smiling but he's behind me so I can't tell for sure of course if he is ,then it's fake.

 

“ Is this your date dear?” The alpha, Vanessa looks at me her smile not.faltering, is it me or suddenly it's a little too hot in here?.

 

“ Yeah and we have to go so we can grab a bite before our next class” Kyle doesn't try to sound polite this time.

 

“Oh how terribly rude of us to keep you here, I'm so sorry” I can feel the tension; Her eyes narrow but she just steps a little closer to me and I can feel Kyle's body go rigid behind me and he stops squeezing my shoulders  “ sorry dear I'll let you go for now” she whispers in my ear and our fingers intertwined for a second she lets go and proceeds to walk past behind me her friend following suit, I close my hand into a fist holding a small piece of paper.

 

The alpha leaves and only the sound of  a couple of people still in the hallway can be heard, but the three of us remain quiet.“ How bold” Tyler is the first to break the silence.

 

“Yeah” I don't really know what to say, it's not like people flirting with me is anything new but it's only in parties that they get this bold. Also alpha females don't really approach me all that much, well not like they are common but I've met a few here. ‘’Tyler do we know her?” I don't really remember her but she does seem familiar.

 

“Maybe, I'm not sure, she seems awfully familiar though”  

 

“Let’s go Stan” Kyle finally says something,  and I turn to look at him, his  lips forming a thin line, he isn't smiling, but he doesn't look angry like I thought, just irritated.His scent is still sour and it makes me feel...strange, like     I'm supposed to calm him down.

 

“Right yeah, see you later Tyler” I don't think it's a good idea to make Kyle wait anymore so I turn to Tyler who is beside us and my friend just smiles and  turns around waving as he walks away.

 

“Sure, I'll go get Keith so we can get something too, have fun you two!”

 

Kyle is already heading to the cafeteria so I have to catch up to him.

 

“Sorry about that Kyle, so why didn't you just wait me at the cafeteria or something?”

 

“ The lecture hall you were is in way to the cafeteria, and you didn't answer my last text” he must have sent a text right before class ended.

 

I check my phone and see Kyle's last text:

 

**Oh then let's meet at the cafeteria, oh but if it's Kendrick's class then it's on the way to the cafeteria right, what if we just meet outside of the lecture hall?**

**PS:what a lame excuse, and no no class right now I'm not like you, I'm responsible.**

 

I put my phone back in my pocket “ sorry I forgot to check my phone again”

 

“ It's fine come on let's just go eat, weren't you starving?”

 

“ Yeah I could eat a horse dude”

 

“ You are always saying that, considering how much you eat and how unhealthy I'm amazed you aren't fat” and now he's joking? The fucker, but he finally smiles , it’s a small smile but his eyes crinkle and he laughs,it’s quite refreshing. Kyle’s scent too is back to being sweet and comforting.

 

“I exercise” I say with indignation.

 

“Yeah right, when was the last time you went for a run or to the gym?”

 

“Whatever” I pout,  Kyle just chuckles.

 

We get to the cafeteria and  get in line, fortunately it  isn't long. Kyle gets a salad and some organic juice, and I a burger fries, soda, and a big piece of chocolate cake. Kyle is  always going for healthy stuff, though when we were children he ate just as unhealthily as I did, now that I think about it he picked up those “healthy” eating habits some time around high school.we sit in a corner of the cafeteria away from the rest of the other students there.

 

“Still with your healthy eating?”

 

“I actually like to take care of my body unlike some people” he smirks playfully.

 

“Whatever I'm in perfect shape” I retort.

 

“ Don't forget we live together, I've seen you without a shirt, your hips are wider you know? Actually even your face looks rounder and you look overall...softer” Kyle who was picking at some lettuce with his fork suddenly stops and looks a little lost in his thoughts.

 

“Actually now that you mention it, I lost some muscle ever since college started” I pause “ but I'm by no means fat”

 

“Well anyways, it looks good on you, it's kind of cute” Kyle blushes a bit and I think my heart might beat its way out of my chest, Kyle just called me cute and he's definitely not joking but before I say something Kyle changes the subject “ So I never asked about how the meeting with the doctor went” he looks a little flustered.

 

I tell Kyle about everything that happened at the health building and he listens intently while eating.

 

“And he will probably have the blood sample test results sometime this week and he wants to check on me  too”  I say and then pop a handful of fries into my mouth, good thing Kyle isn't complaining about my manners.

 

“ You should tell me when they're ready, I'd like to go with you”

 

“ Dude it's not necessary”

 

“No but this time I'd like to go with you” I'm happy that we get to spend time together but it's far from my idea of a good time between friends. Also Kyle will get all mother hen on me and ask the doctor a bunch of things. But if I refuse he might get angry. “Fine I'll tell you”

 

“Great!” He beams.

 

“ Yeah I only accepted because you usually don't take no for an answer”.

 

“You know me well” he smiles

 

“ Of course I do, we've known each other since forever”

 

“Yeah we have, haven't we? He sighs “Stan?” he says a couple of seconds later his tone changes to a more serious one.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ The doctor told you your instincts would start kicking in right?” Kyle sounds weird.

 

“Yeah, he did”

 

“ You should be careful, that alpha was using her pheromones to intimidate you” he looks...angry.

 

“She was?” I wouldn't say I felt intimidated by her “ her presence was overwhelming but…” well I did feel a little weak in her presence and maybe it did intimidate me a little.

 

“She was just flirting, otherwise she'd be in trouble, it's against the rules and the law, depending on the situation, if she had been trying to force you into doing something, for example”

 

“So that's the reason I felt so...weak?”

 

“Yeah it's is” he sighs “ it's not like omegas would obey any alpha just someone they trust or if they feel threatened or distressed but they can't completely fight the effect alphas have on them, it might be against the law Stan but that doesn't stop people and there are ways around them too”

“ I get it, I'll take care of myself” I smile “now shall we go? you are done and so am I”

 

“Yeah I'll walk you to your next class” he gets up and picks up both his tray and mine “ and it's non-negotiable” he smirks.

* * *

It's the third and last day having lunch with Kyle, things between us have been going smoothly.Well we've just been like this for three days now but with how distant and awkward we were before,it's definitely a change.Also the past two days he'd walk me to my next class and  yesterday we even played video games when he got back from work.

 

But right now I'm a little irritated with him. Kyle and I are in line in the cafeteria. The line is quite long and Kyle and I are the last ones,me behind Kyle. Kyle who happens to be talking to someone in front of him some cute blonde with a dazzling smile and a sickly sweet smell , an omega I'm sure.The guy is all smiles and swooning at Kyle's every word, fucking Kyle probably forgot I'm here, heck we were talking before that bastard appeared and interrupted us,  quite blatantly too.

 

A sudden sweet and very familiar smell distracts me from my thoughts.

 

“Glare any harder and you'll drill holes in the back of his head” I hear from a voice I recognize all too well. I turn around.

 

“Hey” I smile, Keith's presence seems to call me down.

 

“ I've missed you so much babe” Keith's tone is a tad too dramatic but he makes me laugh regardless.

 

“ It's been two days” I smile, it's true though that I haven't seen Keith at all in these past two days, sometimes Tyler and I wouldn't see Keith until lunch but I've been having lunch with Kyle and not them. I have been walking back home  from work too so I hadn't see. Keith even after work.

 

“Two terribly lonely days without my sweet cute Stan” Keith pouts.

 

“ poor you must have been hard” I say mockingly but my tone is a little meaner because I'm still irritated.

 

“ Someone seems to be a little cranky”

 

“Someone should shut up”  I snap at him.

 

“Calm down honey, I'm on your side, I can smell your irritation you know? I can also smell some pretty heavy omega pheromones that aren't yours at all”

 

I'm not used to the idea that people can read me like an open book with a lot more ease, thanks to my pheromones and I'm also not comfortable with how pheromones from other people can affect me.But this is Keith someone I can trust though now I'm worried Kyle might've sensed my irritation too “Sorry” I apologise.

 

“No problem, actually, I could help a bit with that bad mood of yours” he smiles.

 

“ You can?”  

 

“Yeah just turn around” I'm afraid he might tickle me or something but  right now I need a distraction because I feel like ripping someone's throat. I turn around my back to Keith and his hands circle my neck, his fingers start pressing gently on my nape and I feel my muscles relax under the ministrations instantly.The line is advancing slowly and Keith and I take a few steps his hands around my neck.

 

“It's okay to do something like this in public?” I know it's nothing sexual but it feels like something quite intimate.

 

“ Alphas and omegas do it before tests all the time, it has a relaxing effect, besides, nobody is watching”  Keith keeps rubbing gently, I'm still facing Kyle's back and I can see the omega still throwing himself shamelessly at Kyle but my irritation dissipates with the feeling of Keith's fingers and his  scent that seems to be a little stronger than when he got here.I can't believe this is a normal thing to do in public but in retrospect I might've seen this before and just didn't know what it was “How is it?”

 

“Feels good” way too good if I might add.

 

“Yeah I can tell, you are releasing a good amount of pheromones” His fingers press gently over and around the area where my scent gland is.This goes on for two or three minutes, i'm not sure,suddenly my eyes meet green ones.Apparently Kyle is done with his conversation and he is now facing me.

 

‘’Stan?’’

 

‘’Hey, umm Keith is here’’

 

‘’Hey Kyle’’  Keith says behind me.

 

‘’Hey...Keith’’ Kyle’s eyes narrowed he is glaring at Keith whose hands are still circling my neck ‘’What are you two doing’’ he smiles, still glaring.

 

‘’Stan was annoyed because of the long line so I was showing him a great way to relax’’ he says while removing his hands from my neck and instead just puts them on my shoulders.

 

‘’Is that so?’’ Kyle’s voice is a bit strained, but that’s quite a normal thing wh

 

Whenever Kyle and Keith try to have a conversation.

 

“Umm so what did that guy want?” I ask casually to distract him.

 

“Uh? Oh he wanted to invite me to a party or something”

 

“Did you accept?”

 

“No, no not my type of thing”

 

“You should relax a little more pal” Keith  says.

 

“Yeah I guess” god this is awkward Kyle's lips forming a thin line and Keith is probably smiling just to spite Kyle, fortunately the people in front of Kyle have advanced a little.

 

“Umm guys the line”

 

“Right” Kyle turns around getting closer to the person in front Keith and I follow.

 

Kyle doesn't turn to me again and Keith and I just exchange a few words, talk about trivialities while the line continues advancing slowly.A few minutes later the three of us already paid and we are holding our trays looking around for an empty table well Keith is probably looking around for the people he was going to lunch with.

 

“ Stan, see you later, you too Kyle”.

 

“Yeah, later” Kyle doesn't say anything and when Keith leaves is all awkward silence.

 

“ This way Stan” Kyle says heading to a corner of the cafeteria.

 

“Yeah” I follow him through some tables to an empty table in said corner.

 

We sit at the table and Kyle starts picking at some lettuce of his salad, it's rabbit food for him again and a couple of slices of pizza and pudding for me. Kyle is looking at his food and chewing calmly, I don't know what to do other than eat, so I do just that and take a slice of pizza and give it a bite.

 

The two of us chew in silence, I look down to my food too.

 

“I'm sorry” Kyle breaks the silence and I raise my head to look at him “ I got distracted by that guy and then made the situation for you and your fiend turn awkward” he pauses “ I really don't like that guy”

 

“I've noticed” I chuckle “it's nothing to be sorry for, the ignoring me part is, though so I'll accept an apology for that” I smile.

 

“Yeah sorry for that”

 

Kyle and I continue eating and chatting when my phone rings, a text message **:**

 

**Hello, Mr.Marsh just letting you know that your blood test is ready, you can pick it up and we can talk  a bit about your condition, anytime this week is fine, just let me know the date and time.**

 

**Dr Swisher**

  


**“** Something important?” Kyle asks

 

“Sort of, the blood test is ready”

 

‘’So when are we going to go pick up the results?’’ I was hoping Kyle had desisted with the idea of going with me, he didn't.

 

‘’The text said that anytime this week is fine’’

 

‘’How about tomorrow after class’’

 

‘’And work? I mean Helen won't mind it if I'm a bit late but you…’’

 

‘’Stan, I wouldn't offer if it was inconvenient for me’’

 

‘’Ok, yeah I guess it's fine then’’

* * *

After my lunch with Kyle the rest of the day was uneventful , classes then work and then getting back home.

 

Kyle isn’t here, I’m working on a  project but really i’m just staring at the screen,thinking, and not about the project. I’m happy that Kyle and I are getting along well, and that the occurrence at lunch didn't end in an angry Kyle , but I’m a bit worried about Kyle accompanying me to pick up my blood test results, I don’t know why but it makes me uneasy, it reminds me how different Kyle and I are, like I can’t stand as an equal with him.

 

Suddenly my cellphone rings.It’s Kenny.

 

‘’What’s up Kenny?’’

 

‘’Not much really just calling to see if you’ll be free  in like two weeks’’

 

‘’I guess, why?  are you going to visit?’’ I ask feeling hopeful

 

‘’Actually I will”

 

* * *

 

Kyle and I had agreed to meet in front of the health building after both our respective classes ended.

 

I'm currently running to the health building because I had to discuss a group project with my temates.As I approach I can see Kyle already there, he's chatting with a pretty brunette and if I'm not mistaken then that is Rebecca the girl Kyle had gone out with the other day.

 

The girl is smiling brightly.I'm hesitant to approach them but I do so regardless, because I feel like I have to, as if I don't stop that conversation something horrible might happen.

 

I'm just a couple of steps away when Kyle turns and sees me there.

 

“Stan” he looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights, as if he had done something wrong, it's brief really but it's in his eyes, few people other than me would have noticed.it's because I know him. Or at least I think I do.

 

“Sorry I'm late, I have a project and I was discussing things with some classmates.

 

“It's fine, I was just talking with Rebecca, o right Stan this is Rebecca. The brunette smiles and stretches her hand towards me, I don't really want to shake her hand but I do, she squeezes my hand gently, her skin is soft and she smells like spring, like freshly cut grass and flowers bathed in morning dew ,, and I love her smell but it irritates me, and ugly feeling in the pit of my stomach. I squeeze her hand gently too though I want to crush it.

 

“Hello Stan, Kyle is always talking about you” She lets go of my hand.

 

“Yeah about you too” it's not entirely a lie, he has talked about her before, not that much but I doubt he talks all that much about me, perhaps to complain.

 

“Oh yeah Kyle said he was here to accompany you to an appointment right? I'll be on my way” 

 

“Yeah sorry we can't talk more” Kyle smiles at her gentle and sweet, and I've never disliked a girl interested in Kyle before if anything I ignored their existence, but she's an exception and I have absolutely no reason to dislike her but I do.

 

“ it's ok, we can talk later’’ she smiles and gets close to kyle, she hugs him and he hugs back, ‘’see you tomorrow’’ she says,  they both exchange a goodbye kiss on the cheek.She then turns to look at me, stretches her hand to me once more, a warm smile ‘’ nice to meet you Stan’’ we shake hands and then she is gone.

 

‘’Ready Stan?’’

 

‘’Yeah, lets just go in”

  
  


We go into the health room and we approach the secretary, it’s a different a woman around her 40’s probably, she looks nice though.

 

‘’Anything I can help you with both with?’’

 

‘’Yeah I’m Stan Marsh, I have an appointment with Dr.Swisher, ’’

 

‘’Right, let me see’’ She looks to the desktop pc on her desk and starts typing on the keyboard.

 

‘’Stan Marsh, right? yeah he must be waiting for you’’ 

 

‘’right, great thanks then I will be on my way’’

 

I turn around and Kyle is a few steps behind

 

‘’Let's go’’

 

“Remember where his office is?

 

“Yes, I remember, come on let's go”

 

I guide Kyle through a couple of corridors and soon we are standing in front of doctor Swisher's office. I knock tentatively.

 

“ Come in!” I open the door and Kyle follows behind.The doctor is behind his desk smiling at us “ have a seat” We both sit on the  other side of the desk ‘’How’re things going for you Mr.Marsh’’

 

‘’Uh fine I guess just getting used to everything, it’s quite new, also please call me Stan Mr.Marsh is a little...weird makes me feel old’’ 

 

‘’Oh, ok Stan it is’’ he smiles ‘’And you are?’’ He says addressing Kyle.

  
  


‘’I’m Kyle Broflovski, just Kyle is fine, I’m his roommate’’

‘’Oh you are his roommate, Stan told me you helped him when he was going through his heat, such a nice friend’’ Kyle blushes.

 

‘’It was nothing just doing the right thing’’

 

‘’And modest too, cute’’ at this point Kyle is quite red and I feel like laughing at how easily he gets flustered ‘’Sorry, sorry how unprofessional, let’s get down to business boys’’ the doctor says and rummages through a pile of folders and envelopes and produces a white envelope from the pile and hands it to me.

‘’I presume this are my test results’’ I say opening the envelope, inside of it a lone sheet of paper folded in thirds.

 

‘’Indeed, now let me tell you what your results mean. Overall you are quite healthy Stan, your cholesterol and blood sugar levels are just fine, got the right amount of blood cells’’ he pauses ‘’But the problem is the amount of hormones you are producing, too much testosterone for an omega but  not enough for a male beta, the same goes for dehydroepiandrosterone and dihydrotestosterone’’ 

 

‘’And this means’’ I interrupt, which is quite rude but I still don’t understand this.

 

‘’Stan let him continue’’ Kyle scolds me

 

‘’It’s fine I know you have questions Stan but just let me finish’’ he isn't mad, apparently, he is still smiling gently at me.

 

‘’Sorry go on’’

 

‘’Right, well you have high levels of those, for an omega,but on the other hand you have low levels estrogens, especially estradiol,and what we call the omega hormone which  differences omegas from beta women, you also have a low amount of it. This in consequence affects things like  your secondary sexual characteristics which is why you don’t have the physical characteristics an omega tends to have, you don’t produce as much pheromones, or slick while on heat, and your scent is faint, you don’t present the instincts and common psychological characteristics of an omega, but you are not a beta. Stan your hormone are not at the level of a male beta or a male omega’’

 

‘’So I’m not a beta but I’m not a functioning omega either, what the fuck!’’ I raise my voice a little because I still don’t understand what this all means and it makes me feel frustrated.

 

‘’Stan, calm down’’ Kyle pats my back sympathetically and I slap his hand away.

 

‘’Stan I’ll explain everything I can okay, just breathe’’ his voice soothing and kind, I feel bad for being rude to him and Kyle too.

 

‘’Sorry, both of you but I’m frustrated, I thought i was an omega and that was the end of it, just please continue’’ I look at Kyle and he isn’t mad he just gives me a sympathetic smile. 

 

‘’It’s understandable Stan I’ll continue, I checked your blood and urine tests from when you enrolled and your levels were different but they were not right for a beta, they probably didn’t pay much attention to that because hormone levels tend to change due to various reasons, Stan I think you actually presented earlier at which point your hormone levels started increasing  but they never got to the right amount for your heat to be triggered, which is why everyone thought you were a beta. You see both Alphas and Omegas go through some changes including increase or decrease of certain  hormones before they actually present that way their body is ready but you never got to be ready, that is until now’’ He isn’t smiling but his gaze is still kind, he looks a little more serious though.

 

‘’Then what happens now?’’ this time it’s Kyle who asks.

 

‘’That depends on you Stan, a hormone replacement therapy and some lifestyle changes, might be a good idea, the state actually offers this in the form of pills for alphas and omegas who suffer from lack of hormones, but it’s entirely up to you’’ 

 

‘’What are the implications of accepting or not the treatment?’’ I ask

 

‘’ If you do accept the treatment,your hormones will gradually regulate, then your body will gradually start looking a little more like that of an omega’s, you will also feel the effects at psycho emotional level, among other things.if you don’t you will be risking your health Stan, depression, mood swings, irregular heats, fatigue lower bone density, heart related problems just naming a few and the most serious problems would be related to your heats like not having a heat once in awhile when you are supposed to it’s not a problem but if you stop having them then it’s quite serious since it's a necessary function your body must perform, also if we don't regulate your hormones right now and you do have a heat again then your hormones will spike too much for your body to endure it, omegas and alphas endure heats and ruts because their body is used to a certain amount of hormones it could result in you collapsing ’’ 

 

‘’That’s..’’ I don’t want to risk my health but how much more will I look and act like an omega? Isn’t there any other way? ‘’Is it the only way, is it really necessary I mean what you mentioned it's just a possibility right?

 

‘’Can we talk  in private, Stan and I, just a couple of minutes outside’’ Kyle interrupts my me, he looks worried.

 

‘’Sure I’ll wait here’’

 

Kyle doesn't wait for my opinion and just takes my hand and pulls me out of the office a little more force than necessary.

 

‘’Kyle!’’ I raise my voice a little.

 

‘’Stan you heard him it would be best to accept it, for your own good so don’t even think about not accepting the treatment’’

 

‘’That’s easy for you to say’’ I’m angry at Kyle, he can’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t do.

 

‘’Just accept it Stan, who cares if you look or act more like an omega, are you that worried about it that you would go as far as to risk your health?’’

 

‘’ I care Kyle! society does too! You probably haven't noticed but second genders are a big deal! And don’t you dare patronize me!’’ I’m screaming now, furious.. 

‘’I’m not patronizing you Stan, but your mother asked me to take care of you when we left South Park and I, I just…’’ He looks a little desperate and then  he is hugging me  tightly his arms circling my waist squeezing it tightly ‘’I know you are healthy right now Stan, and If there is a way then I want  you to stay healthy,and happy too, when I saw you even hesitate I thought you were an idiot for even thinking about it’’

 

‘’I get it big dummy, don’t be so dramatic it’s not like I’m sick right now I’m fine’’ I push his chest a little and he lets go, he isn't crying, but he still looks worried.

 

‘’You will accept then?’’ he looks a little calmer 

 

‘’Yeah, yeah why not give it a try’’ I go back inside, Kyle follows suit and before we even sit ‘’ I’ll accept the treatment’’ I say.

  
  


‘’Great, you won’t regret it Stan then come here and sit we need to discuss a bit about how it will work and then I’ll do some paperwork, your medicine will arrive in around a week’’

  
  


The doctor explains how the medicine is free thanks to the second genders protection act and that I need to update a couple of official papers so they indicate I’m an omega and not a beta, he says it might be better to change my diet a bit too to regulate some of my hormones, he even ends up handing me a book at the end  **YOU AND YOUR OMEGA** the title reads, and the doctor says it’s directed to younger omegas but it might be helpful.

 

When he’s done explaining and I’m done asking questions Kyle and I excuse ourselves.

 

* * *

It’s Saturday Night and Kyle and I are waiting for Kenny to get here.He called me two weeks ago and I have been excited since that call.

 

‘’Stan you sure he’s coming, the pizza is cold’’ Kyle says from the kitchen,  he is excited too but Kenny called two hours ago saying he was minutes from here so the two of us ordered pizza which is now cold apparently.

I don't  answer Kyle because what is the point, Kenny called and said he’d be here in a couple of minutes, two hours ago, I'm also getting a bit desperate, suddenly we hear the buzzer it's Kenny and a couple of minutes after buzzing him in. We hear a knock at the door. I open the door.

 

“ Hey’’ I say

 

‘’Hey you’’ Kenny answers, the blonde is smiling 

 

“It's been a long time…” I'm not sure what to say other than that.

 

‘’Just come here Stan’’ Kenny hugs me, and I hug him back we squeeze each other for a couple of seconds.

 

‘’ oh right, umm come in’’ he does and I close the door.

 

‘’Hey Kenny’’ Kyle who was sitting on a couch stands up to greet Kenny, they hug ‘’ So hungry?’’ Kyle asks after the hug.  


 

‘’Always’’ Kenny smiles and Kyle goes to to the kitchen leaving me alone with Kenny.

 

We both sit on a couch  the living room while Kyle heats some pizza slices.

 

‘’So anything interesting has happened lately?’’ 

 

‘’I saw Cartman’’

 

‘’You did?’’ I don’t keep a lot of communication with Cartman, Kyle does though, I don’t know why but he does and I didn’t see him while visiting last winter or summer breaks, his mom said he had gone somewhere with friends on both occasions, so it’s been more than a year since I last saw him.

 

‘’Yeah, he was visiting his mom, he went on a weekend, we fucked’’ Kenny says like it's nothing.He has had sex with Cartman before once, and he said it would be the first and the last time he did. 

 

‘’What the fuck? dude eww didn’t you say you wouldn't do it ever again’’ Cartman had changed quite a lot both appearance and personality wise, he was a little more bearable despite presenting as an alpha and he lost weight too, now part of his weight is actually muscle unlike back when where kids and he delcare that whenever he was called fat, anyways Cartman  is  Cartman.

 

‘’Dude you sucked almost every guys cock during high school’’

 

‘’Yeah but not Cartman’s’’

 

‘’Whatever… don’t be such a prude’’

 

‘’Fuck you I’m not a prude’’ 

 

‘’ Of course you are not considering how much cock you've sucked,  whatever, I remembered something now that we are on the topic of fucking…’’ Kenny picked stands and goes to his bag he starts rummaging through it and then comes back with a gift bag, I have a bad feeling about this.

 

‘’Here you go’’ He sits beside me again and thrusts the bag at me.I hold the bag for what feels like an eternity, Kenny is looking expectantly at me and smirking, I really have a bad feeling ‘’What are you waiting for open it dude’’.

 

Kenny won’t stop pestering me until  I do, so I open the bag and produce a rectangle box. It’s one of those boxes with a transparent front to see the product, it's a dildo a big pink dildo and something looks funny about it’s base,I don’t know what to say, I completely expected something like this though, I’m still a bit taken aback.

 

‘’So what do you think’’

 

‘’It’s big, and pink...please Kenny  tell me that thing at the base isn't...’’

 

‘’It’s a knot dude’’

 

‘’Oh my gosh Kenny what the actual fuck’’ I raise my voice a little, but it’s definitely not a scream, and it’s that exact moment that Kyle comes back with the pizza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, as always comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated.My grammar and orthography aren't perfect so if you see anything don't hesitate in pointing it out also if you have any suggestions, constructive critic.
> 
> Also I can't promise anything so I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I promise I won't drop this fanfic.
> 
> Thanks for reading this fanfic even though I take quite long to update.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I din't really check for spelling or grammar mistakes but I'll just do that another time.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Like in a scene from a bad sitcom Kyle has a terrible timing, but he doesn't react like a character would on a sitcom, instead he seems unfazed and just puts down a plate with slices of pizza, picks up a slice and sits on a couch casually.

 

Regardless I'm mortified.

 

“Kenny gave me an onahole once “says Kyle nonchalantly.

 

“Oh right forgot about it, so did you like it?” Kenny asks

 

“I gave it to someone else” Kyle sips his can of beer casually. The beer I asked Keith to buy. Since both Kyle and I can't legally drink.

 

“You ungrateful asshole! You better keep your dildo Stan” Kenny who is sitting next to me says feigning indignation, then he gets closer to me and puts a hand on my knee and he whispers in my ear “I can even help you, I can show you how to use it” Kyle gives Kenny a funny look but doesn't say anything, I’m sure I’m blushing, it’s not a secret that Kenny and I have had some _‘fun’_ together, but it’s not like we have ever declared it out loud, so it’s a bit embarrassing ‘’Just kidding!’’ Kenny laughs and smiles mischievously ‘’Unless you're interested’’

 

‘’Shut up’’ My face feels a little too hot.

 

‘’Anyways, how is it going back in South Park?’’ Kyle interrupts, and fortunately Kenny puts a little distance between us,

 

‘’Oh not much, things in South Park have been pretty boring since most people our age left for college”

 

‘’You haven’t seen anyone else other than Cartman?’’ I ask casually.

 

“Sometimes, on the weekends specially, sometimes I see Craig and Tweak they visit frequently.  I've seen Wendy too, Butters, Token, Clyde, I even saw Gary like a month ago, you guys are amongst the ones that visit the less’’

 

‘’Gary, as… in Gary Harrison?’’ Kyle asks seemingly vexed by just hearing about Gary.

 

‘’Yeah’’ Kenny says coolly

 

‘’ I've been keeping in touch with him actually, through emails and the occasional phone call and texting he did mention once that he visits South Park sometimes since his parents decided to settle down there” Kyle doesn't seem pleased with that, probably because he doesn't like Gary, he probably dislikes him as much as he dislikes Keith.

 

‘’Well considering you and Gary got pretty close during high school’’ Kenny says suggestively, and though it is true I hope Kenny doesn't start talking about my entire sex life with Kyle here.

 

‘’Shut up Kenny’’ I glare at him in hopes he actually does.

 

‘’Fine you are no fun, whatever, since Stan won’t want to talk about’’ he pauses’’ his love life’’ he says while doing air quotes ‘’What about yours Kyle?’’

 

‘’My what?’’ Kyle asks feigning ignorance

 

‘’Your love life of course’’

 

‘’Uh there’s not much to say really, I’m still single’’ Kyle answers in an uncharacteristically coy manner.

 

‘’How boring, no sexy omegas or betas you're hooking up with or maybe is it an alpha?’’

 

‘’Nothing of the sort’’ Kyle answers

 

‘’What about Rebecca?’’ Kyle glares at me, apparently irked by my comment, it doesn’t faze me though and it’s better for me if it means directing the conversation away from me, but to be honest it doesn’t please me all that much to talk about that girl. Lately my feelings have been a little turbulent specially when I find myself thinking about Kyle.And I find myself thinking about Kyle quite a lot lately.

 

‘’who is she?’’ Kenny asks

 

‘’She is a friend, we've been on a few dates but that’s it’’ Kyle doesn’t seem to be comfortable with the topic.

 

‘’Oh come on she's pretty and she definitely likes you, and she smells really nice too’’ As I say this a strange and uncomfortable feeling wells up in me. I really do mean what I say regardless I can’t really say I like her and thinking about her and Kyle as a couple makes my chest feel funny.

 

‘’ She is nice and yeah she is certainly pretty and I guess she smells fine… but we are still just friends. I don’t really feel like having a relationship right now’’

 

‘’Isn’t it because your previous girlfriend dumped you?’’ The words scape my mouth and I kind of regret it because I know Kyle is pretty secretive about that matter.

 

‘’That was a long time ago, she didn’t dump me though, we broke up it was a mutual thing’’ Kyle’s voice wavers a bit and he laughs nervously after saying that. For some reason Kyle avoids the topic, after they broke up I was worried about him but he seemed pretty much unfazed though if I asked him he would just tell me he didn’t feel like talking about it.And it wasn’t that long ago, it happened about two years ago.

 

I don’t know what else to say and Kyle looks uncomfortable, and fortunately Kenny breaks the silence ‘’Let’s talk about something else guys’’.

 

‘

 

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

 

After a couple of beers Kenny, Kyle and I decided that it was time to sleep because I have work in the morning.

I’m heading to my room after taking a shower, Kenny is in my room either waiting or asleep, he was going to stay with a friend but I told him he could just stay here, and when he said he’d sleep on the couch I told him that my bed is big enough for the both of us.

 

Last Monday I went to the health building to get my medicine along with a list of food he recommended that was said to help produce what my body needed. The doctor said the treatment will last around a year and after that my body will most likely be ready to produce the amount of hormones I need on its own and he said that I might start noticing certain changes in around a month or so, mostly psychological ones as for physical ones he said I would probably be a little more ‘’sensitive’’.

 

So it seems I’ve more or less resigned to the situation, rather reluctantly if I may add, though sometimes I feel like my dynamic is actually just a separate entity, I know it’s not, but that’s how it feels.Also it’s easier if I can fool myself into thinking that.

 

On another note and to ignore my conflicting thoughts, Tyler invited me to yet another party which I accepted mainly because I thought that maybe Kenny would like the idea, also it seems the party is actually hosted by some of Keith’s friends who aren’t college students or at least not our college, so it’s unlikely many people I know will be there.Also a bothersome rumor has spread once again, in the past a lot of people I knew actually thought I was an omega using scent masks due to my scent being a little strong for a beta amongst other things,and when I presented a lot of people apparently came to the conclusion that I must have been hiding it and just decided to stop. Also people started to wonder if maybe there was something between Kyle and I, Tyler explained that their reasons were that we lived together, that I was probably hiding being an omega, and that I always had Kyle’s scent mixed in with mine.Which made sense because we live together and sometimes I borrow clothes from him.

 

I'm already standing in front of my room's door without even realizing, after presenting I’ve been a lot more distracted and my body just does everything on its own, automatically, because apparently my brain refuses to work properly too caught up in dealing with my thoughts and emotions.

 I open the door to find Kenny fiddling with his phone on my bed, the sound of the door opening probably caught his attention because he looks up.

 

“Done?”

 

“Yeah” I climb the bed and sit cross-legged beside Kenny.

 

“You know you've been a little touchy feely today”.

 

“Oh just checking something” weird answer.

 

“ uh, oh, ok’’     I mutter in disbelief but then a thought crosses me ‘’almost forgot, feel like going to a party tomorrow night?”

 

“Sounds good, is Kyle coming?”

 

“No he has a date” there's something about just mentioning it that makes me feel uncomfortable.

 

“With that omega you mentioned earlier?”

 

“Yeah” I sigh, I'm happy for him really but somehow it doesn't feel right. We made up but things didn't go back to the way they were ever since the visit to the health building with him Kyle has been going out more with Rebecca.

 

“So are you feeling lonely because Kyle is paying more attention to that girl?” Kenny asks chuckling, and though I know he is teasing me it actually hurts a little.

 

I sigh “He needs to loosen up and I've got Keith and Tyler so it's fine, I spend a lot of time with them”

 

“Oh yeah I'm going to meet them at the party I suppose?”

 

“Yes,  Keith is going with us too he doesn't always tag along but Ty said he would”

 

“so nothing serious for you? And those two are they just fuck buddies? you do express yourself quite fondly about the pair’’ It's true I’ve mentioned the both of them while talking to Kenny before.

 

“Yeah, but nothing serious, and besides I’ve never really gone that far with Keith and as for Tyler we are just friends there is nothing romantic between us just like you and me in the past I guess,actually, I haven't really done anything in a month with anybody” I don’t feel particularly pent up though so it’s fine, the whole being horny constantly during my heat might be the cause.

 

“I can help you with that if you'd like” Kenny pinches my side.

 

“Hey!” Kenny leaves his phone and instead pushes me on my back on the bed and straddles my belly.

 

“have you gained weight?” he asks but doesn't wait for an answer and instead starts pinching my side.

 

‘’Kenny it tickles!’’ I’m giggling ‘’ Ugh Kyle said the same thing’’ I say between laughs

 

‘’Really? It’s true though’’ He says as he starts pinching my belly now ‘’you gained a bit, it feels nice though, looks nice too’’ I feel a little embarrassed with his observations and my face feels a little too warm right now, I’m laughing until he starts pinching my chest and it gets a little bit uncomfortable

 

‘’Kenny stop’’ that comes out as a whimper as Kenny not so innocently pinches one of my nipples.

 

‘’You are quite sensitive too, you used to say that touching these didn’t do much for you’’ He smirks playfully and i push him off of me he doesn't try to stop me and just rolls beside me. We lay there in silence, my gaze glued to the ceiling.

 

‘’I hate you’’ Kenny just laughs probably because of the childish tone in my voice.

 

‘’You love me, after all I’m here for you’’

 

‘’Yeah’’ I sigh ‘’ you know I’m not as selfless as you think’’

 

‘’Huh?’’

 

‘’I mean, I just wanted that praise and glory, you know the whole ‘I’m sure you’ll be an alpha stuff’’ I say dejectedly ‘’You remember right? everyone thought that I would definitely be an alpha and worst case scenario I’d be a beta, I didn’t like that status either, but this is much worse’’

 

‘’By this you mean an omega I suppose, and this has to do with the conversation we had back when you presented, it seems’’

 

‘’Yeah it’s about that’’

 

‘’Yeah knowing you, I was pretty sure your second gender would trouble you for a while, so I was expecting a conversation like this’’

 

‘’Of course it troubles me, besides being an omega kind of sucks dude, no offense’’

 

‘’None taken, I don’t disagree though’’ he sighs ‘’but if I spend my whole life complaining about it then it will be worst’’

 

‘’I guess that's true but I can’t accept it, I have to tough’’ I sigh deeply

 

‘’Just ignore it as much as you can, take suppressants when you need to, use scent masking soap, you don’t have to think about it all the time’’

 

‘’It doesn't seem to be that easy,actually,  I’m taking hormone replacement pills’’ I say a little annoyed by the mere thought.

 

‘’how come?’’ asks Kenny.

 

‘’It seems my body can’t produce the amount of hormones it requires, part of the reason I presented late’’ I say without going into much detail, not only do I not feel like talking about it I’m also no good with the specific medical details.

 

‘’Oh, I think I get it, sort of, so then that interesting book on your desk’’ Kenny is most likely referring to ’ _Your omega and you’_ the book the doctor gave me.

 

‘’Uh yeah, haven’t checked that yet’’ Well I have but I just really flipped the pages and read a couple of paragraphs here and there, just some things that caught my attention, the doctor emailed me a PDF too, he said that even though most of the  information can obviously be found online sometimes is better to have a more reliable source of information.

 

‘’You are pretty lucky man, I mean I only got a shitty pamphlet explaining in very nice words how my life was pretty much over’’ Kenny says matter-of-factly ‘’It didn’t even give me any new information, just said how horrible heats were and how taking my pills was the best way to keep myself from getting raped or something’’

 

‘’That’s...helpful’’ I deadpan.

 

‘’Very, at least that book you were given seems to be quite informative’’

 

‘’Uhh, yeah I suppose’’

 

‘’Don’t feel like reading it?’’

 

‘’Not really’’

 

‘’well I guess that when the time comes you will, it might be helpful’’

 

‘’I suppose’’ I sigh ‘’can we talk about something else?’’ And there is actually something I’ve been meaning to discuss with Kenny ‘’Actually, there is this person for whom my feelings have somehow changed ever since I presented’’ Kenny is no idiot he knows who I’m talking about, but I just feel like saying his name out loud.

 

‘’Right, and these feelings are?’’

 

‘’that’s the problem I don’t understand what those feelings mean or why I feel this way towards them, I don’t get it’’ maybe talking about this isn’t a good idea.

 

‘’And how are these feeling like, how are they different from what you felt before?’’Kenny asks seeming genuinely interested.

 

‘’Umm, I don’t like certain people hanging around them’’ I start, thinking about Rebecca and that omega from the cafeteria, I never really liked the people Kyle dated or flirted with or that flirted with him, but I was fine with it, it was none of my business, now it just feels like is somehow wrong.

 

‘’So you are jealous’’ I want to deny it, but it does kind of sound like that.

 

‘’Umm I wouldn’t say jealous, anyways, I also feel like I’m closer to this person, somehow, like it's even easier to understand them than before, but at the same time it isn’t, but I can feel what he’s feeling, well kind of’’

 

‘’Ok, go on’’Kenny urges

 

‘’You know what just forget it, I’m sure it’s nothing, I’m just confused, too much hormones, it’s definitely the hormones’’

‘’Fine, let's talk about something else then’’ Kenny’s look tells me he isn’t going to fall for that, but he is letting me off the hook apparently.

 

αβΩ αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩ

 

‘’Stan! Stan! STANLEY!’’ It seems someone is calling my name.

 

My eyes open slowly, my eyelids feel heavy, and the first thing I see is Kyle, he is glaring though he doesn’t really seem angry just mildly annoyed.

‘’Morning’’ I say still drowsy.

‘’Morning, it’s late so you better hurry you’ve got work’’

‘’Right!’’ I almost spring right out of the bed but there is something holding me back, or more specifically someone.

‘’Kenny?’’ His face is on my chest and I think he is drooling,gross, also one of his legs is tangled with one of mine, one of his arms resting on my stomach.

‘’I woke up early and saw that your room was open, when I checked I saw you and Kenny cuddling’’

‘’Yeah Kenny was quite clingy before when we had sleepovers, well it seems he still is, I’m kind of used to it since Tyler is kind of clingy too’’ Kyle doesn’t say anything he is still glaring though.

‘’Okay I’ll leave you, get ready so you can eat a decent breakfast, also I’ll take you since it’s already late.  He leaves abruptly closing the door with more force than necessary. Kenny doesn’t wake up with the noise so I just slip carefully out of bed.

I look through my clothes for something clean, and I just pick the first thing that smells and looks clean. I don’t feel like taking a shower and I don’t think I have time. I dress up and then head to the kitchen. Kyle is there looking through the fridge.

‘’I’m ready mom’’ I say mockingly

‘’Very funny, Stan, I made eggs and bacon I just left yours on the table, I made coffee but there is orange juice too’’

‘’Coffee is fine, it’s great actually, I really need it’’ I pour myself some coffee and go sit in our small dinner table, I would normally add sugar or milk to the coffee but I feel like drinking dark bitter coffee.

‘’Kenny kept you up all night or something?’’ Kyle asks and there is a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

‘’Uh yeah, we had a lot of stuff to discuss’’ Kyle doesn’t say anything else, he was a bit irritated when he woke me up too, it might be due to my irresponsibility, I’m pretty sure we are already on good terms and I don’t want that to change.

αβΩ αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩ

The ride to Helen’s café albeit short was quiet and the car was filled with an uncomfortable silence, Kyle didn’t look irritated anymore though and it seemed like he wanted to say something else when we arrived but he didn’t and just muttered a quick ‘see you later’.

Time passed by without me really noticing it, the place was quite busy even for a Saturday. I’m now cleaning tables while Sasha mops the floor and Tyler helps Helen in the kitchen. It’s a little past 5. Tyler and I had to stay a little longer today because of how busy the place was.

The kitchen doors open, it’s Tyler and he looks drained, he walks towards me with languid steps.

‘’Stan I’m tired’’ he whines clinging to my neck.

‘’You are heavy’’ He isn’t that heavy but I’m quite tired too.

‘’So mean, comfort me!’’ he continues to whine childishly and I feign irritation.

‘’Not my problem, I’m tired too’’

‘’Meanie’’

‘’Stop it Tyler!’’ Sasha scolds him and then sighs, she looks tired too and though she doesn’t seem angry her voice is tinged with a bit of irritation

‘’ok fine’’. Tyler says resigned and let’s go of me.

‘’Meanies’’ he pouts

‘’Calm down guys, it’s been a long day’’ Helen –who just came out of the kitchen- says

Helen looks tired just like the rest of us, regardless she flashes her usual bright warm, motherly and affectionate smile, at least that’s how it feels to me. Sometimes she makes me miss my own mother, who doesn’t know of my situation yet.

‘’Well I’m done with the kitchen so let’s finish cleaning so we can all go home’’ Helen declares cheerfully despite looking just as drained as us.

αβΩ αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩ

I open the apartment’s door tiredly, languidly strolling in, I find Kenny on the couch fiddling with his phone and wearing earbuds, I walk over to him and remove them.

‘’Uh hey Stan’’

‘’Hey’’ I leave the bag of leftover cake Helen gave me on the coffee table and sit on another couch.

‘’you look tired’’

‘’ I am tired’’  

‘’So are we still going to the party?’’ Kenny asks

 

‘’yeah, I’m going to take a little nap, Keith will pick us up in like 3 hours, there is cake on the bag I left there’’ I say pointing at said bag.

 ‘’Want me to wake you up?’’

‘’Yes please, like in an hour because I need a shower but I’m on the verge of dying from exhaustion right now’’ while it sounds exaggerated I wouldn’t say the statement is a hyperbole, I do feel like I’m about to pass out.

‘’Sure,wouldn’t want any tragedies in the bathroom’’ Kenny grins

‘’Yeah, you don’t want to find me dead in the bathtub’’

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

 

Keith came half an hour earlier than expected, fortunately I was ready. On the way to the party we just chattered, Kenny participating enthusiastically in the conversation, it doesn’t surprise me though since Kenny is pretty easygoing most of the time and both Tyler and Keith are quite likeable, unless you are Kyle, of course.

The place isn’t that crowded so it’s not hard to get in, the party is at one of Keith’s friend’s house, it’s big not quite a mansion but it’s spacious. It’s pretty minimalistic though, and the little amount of furniture inside isn’t too luxurious, there are a couple of couches here and there a flat screen and that’s pretty much all that catches my attention and so far the place seems relatively clean with just a couple of plastic cups scattered around. The music is loud but not loud enough that we can’t hear each other.

‘’It’s early so most of the people here are probably sober’’ Keith says

‘’Or at least conscious’’ Tyler adds

‘’And also the reason the music isn’t that loud yet; I suppose’’ I join in

‘’Uh there are a lot of hot guys here’’ Kenny comments

‘’I was about to say that’’ Tyler says

 ‘’yeah that too’’ I add, and it’s true the guys here are pretty good looking, the girls too and the smell inside is intoxicating, it’s early but I can already smell the mix of sweat, alcohol and all sorts of different scents in the air, it’s overwhelming and though I’m familiar with this sort of thing, ever since I presented as an omega most things in my life feel like a completely new experience, it goes without saying that this is no exception.

‘’ So after that very illustrative and totally necessary remark do you guys want me to introduce you to some of my friends or are you fine doing the introductions on your own’’ Keith says in a deadpan tone, he knows his brother all too well, I’m not that different and he probably noticed that Kenny is a lot like us, what can I say ‘birds of a feather flock together’.

‘’I think Kenny, Stan and I can introduce ourselves just fine´´ Tyler says eager to go and ‘socialize’

‘’Yeah I’m fine with that, I’m sure I can get acquainted with the people here’’ Kenny says with an emphasis on the ‘getting acquainted’ part.

‘’Uh I’ll stick to Keith’s side for the time being’’ I usually follow Tyler so it probably seems uncharacteristic of me, but I don’t feel like acting the way I normally do at parties.

αβΩ αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩ

Keith introduced me to a couple of people and after a while we settled in a small circle of people a little away from the rest of the crowd that had suddenly formed sometime after we arrived. Keith introduced me to some of his friends, they weren’t people from our college, It’s actually the reason I accepted coming here. I don’t regret it at all, I kind of missed this kind of ambience even if it feels different now.I feel a little more like myself or maybe it's because it's easier to run away from life in this kind of situation, I've drunk enough to feel that pleasant warmth enveloping my body and to feel a little dizzy, though it's not all because of the booze, it's the situation, the ambiance.The music that just a little while ago got louder and all of the bodies dancing and moving side to side, even if that crowd is a couple of meters away from us.

What's most overwhelming about it is the way it smells the alcohol, and sweat, the scent of each and every person here mixing all together with a little touch of weed, I'd say it's kind of like a sensory overload for me, and not only because of the scent it's my skin too, just grazing people's arm is giving me goosebumps tonight for some reason.

Keith is talking to two girls, to be honest I’m not sure about their second gender but I have a hunch that they might be betas. They are pretty, I guess, but their appearance is unremarkable, what has my attention is Keith, he might act childish and obnoxiously flirty towards me but around others he is the very definition of stoic, even now he is all calm and composed sipping on a plastic cup with two considerably pretty girls by his side. For some reason whenever I look at Keith I start comparing him to Kyle one way or another it may be due to the fact that they are pretty similar, appearance-wise, but Kyle isn’t stoic, when it comes to flirting though he does act similarly, calm and composed, even distant which is why his previous girlfriend broke up with him.Well that’s his version of the story i’m not so sure.

I’ve been thinking a lot about him recently, we are getting along even better than before I presented, it makes me happy but lately my feelings have been quite turbulent and a little ugly sometimes, like the other day with Rebecca when Kyle decided to join me on my visit to the doctor. It’s strange feeling this possessive towards my friend, my friend who doesn't seem interested in guys no matter the second gender, my friend who is an alpha, my Kyle...

 

‘’Hey!,Stan right?’’

‘’Huh’’ when I looked behind me a blonde alpha whom Keith had previously introduced as Alan, was tapping on my shoulder lightly and he might have been doing that for a minute or so…

‘’dude, I thought you were ignoring me but it seems you were just distracted perhaps you are really drunk?or were you really ignoring me?’’ he asks, smiling goofily.

‘’No, no I just wasn’t paying attention and i’m not drunk’’ not really just a little dazed but that's it,  I smile, he looks nice, he is cute too.And I notice a couple of freckles peppering his face and i cant see the color of his eyes too well with this lights but I swear they look kind of green.A very familiar shade of green.

‘’You were looking at Keith an awful lot, are you interested in him or something?’’

‘’ he is just a friend, but I’ve got to admit that he’s pretty hot’’

‘’Yeah he is hot I guess, but I’m into a more delicate type  no matter the gender first or second, and to be honest you are very much my type’’ his tone a little huskier, and his smile now a smirk as he says this. He is pretty straightforward and full of confidence, like most alphas,though he manages to pull it off without sounding too arrogant, I like him.

‘’Oh, am I?’’ He grins,  perfectly sharp canines glinting in the dim light, I think he likes me too.

‘’Very much, also, correct me if I’m wrong but your smell tells me you are an omega’’ Alphas and omegas nose can be quite sensitive as I have learned these past few weeks and if you concentrate you can tell a smell apart from others even if those are strong ones, so it’s not surprising that he can tell by my smell.

“I am”I smile in spíte of myself but it must look like a genuine smiles because he smiles back.And when he gets closer I shiver though i’m not sure why exactly.

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

The conversation, went on for some time -I also had a couple more drinks- then it developed into a heavy make out session, we decided to move to one of the rooms in the house instead, because as drunk –and I suspect some are  high- as everyone is I'm not into voyeurism and this guy –Alan- seemed to agree.

And so we moved to a room like the rest of the house it had a simple decoration, as for furniture just the essentials, a built in closet, a bed, a dresser and a small nightstand beside the bed with a small lamp that he turned on, the dim glow of it illuminating the room.

Somewhere in my mind I thought ’ _something is wrong with this’_ just as we entered the room.

Alan is straddling my thigh one of his legs between mine as he enthusiastically attacks my neck with nips and kisses, I don't mind hickeys all that much though for some reason Kyle absolutely hates seeing them on my skin, he doesn't say anything but the way he glares at the purple bruises on my skin whenever I have them on visible places, it's kind of funny. I sometimes wonder if Kyle likes hickeys, having them, leaving them, alphas are quite possessive after all.

Why am I thinking about Kyle in this kind of situation anyways?, I don't even know. And it just makes this feel wrong for some reason.

‘’Sure they won’t mind us using this room?’’ I ask  to distract myself a little, because I can’t think about Kyle in this kind of situation.Alan raises his head and smiles, he's hot, I like him a lot, and indeed his eyes are green and though they are quite beautiful something about them made me feel anxious.

‘’Yeah no problem, not sure they mentioned it but I’m the host’s cousin, so we can use this room and you don’t have to worry about someone hearing, they are all quite drunk anyways, oh and by the way I locked the door’’ And still all of this doesn't reassure me.

He proceeds to slide his palms underneath my shirt, feeling my sides, my belly and my chest which makes me gasp a bit and shiver, I’ve been a little more sensitive lately but today It seems that my level of sensitivity is quite high, I feel goosebumps all over my skin as he touches me,he  takes my shirt off  gently and I let him, but in the back of my mind something tells me this is a mistake.

Alan starts fondling my chest gently caressing and pinching my nipples from time to time ,suddenly, I moan in surprise and bit of pain and pleasure as he pinches a little too hard.

‘’Sorry did it hurt’’ He asks genuinely apologetic.

‘’It’s fine I’m a little sensitive today’’ I smile, and though I’m enjoying this, somehow  i’m still holding back and the fact that I can't understand why is very distressing, I just hope it doesnt show and the feeling goes away.

Alan repositions himself, knees pressing on the bed on either side of my thighs, holding himself up on one of his elbows as he kisses my neck and collarbone, his hips pressing into mine, he’s half hard already it seems, and though this feels nice I’m still pretty much soft.He is gentle, way too gentle.

To distract myself a bit I hug his neck and kiss him, open mouthed and desperate for a distraction, as we separate for air I pull him down and bury my nose in his neck, it’s easier to appreciate his scent here apart from the crowd, he smells of alcohol just like me, but there’s also a faint touch of sweetness mixed in with an earthy  scent, it’s nice, musky and comforting,it’s really nice...and it still feels oh so very wrong for some reason.

‘’Do you like it?’’

‘’Yes’’ I whisper uncertainty laced in my voice, I like it but at the same time I don’t ,though he doesn't seem to notice my hesitation, because as soon as I answer, he does the same and buries his nose in my neck,feeling his breath so close to my scent gland makes me shiver.

‘’I noticed this before,  you smell like Keith which didn’t surprise me but there’s also a very strong scent, and I’m sure it belongs to another alpha’’

That’s probably Kyle, people in college who know the both of us have mentioned how I always have Kyle’s scent on me.

‘’ I don’t mind, but I do hope no alpha comes to challenge me or something’’ He says before I can say anything else ‘’Also you don’t have a bite mark’’ he licks gently over my scent gland and I panic a bit.He notices.

‘’Don’t worry I won’t bite’’ He laughs still dangerously close to my scent gland, I’m stiff and I didn’t even notice that, though is in that moment that something clicks in my mind, the green eyes and the freckles it was kind of obvious, I was just trying to ignore it, just like I do when I look at my two best friends who happen to remind me of him too.

 _‘Kyle’_ His name is the only thing in my head right now.

‘’Did you say something?’’ He is looking at me now and all that I can see are his eyes, green, beautiful but not Kyle’s.

‘’No, not at all ’’ I stutter a bit, and Alan smiles but instead of continuing what he'd been doing earlier he gets off of me

‘’I noticed something wasn’t right from the moment we got here’’ he starts ‘’ I thought you were inexperienced or something and you were just nervous’’ He chuckles ‘’ And then you kissed me and I thought you were finally loosening up a bit, but then you got all stiff again and said someone else's name, not that I mind, but your scent is full of distress’’ He gets up ‘’if someone asks tell them I’m really good in bed, you are really cute but you just don’t seem up for it today’’ He winks and gets out of the room closing the door behind him.

What the fuck just happened.

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

‘’So how was it?’’ Keith asks, breaking the silence in the car, it feels quite empty without Tyler and Kenny who decided to go back with one of Keith’s friends.I don’t really mind, also Keith assured me that the guy was nice, besides I’m still a little confused with what happened back there.

‘’You mean the party?’’

‘’Yeah, you know I don’t like to be meddlesome but you didn’t look like you enjoyed yourself back there, I was about to punch the guy ’’

‘’No he , he is a nice guy I was just… I wasn’t feeling well’’ I speak slowly, unsure of what to say, because I don’t quite understand how I feel now or how I felt back there.Truth is I've realized something, and I just can’t accept it.

‘’He looked nice, his cousin said he was nice too, but you looked like you were about to cry when you came out of that room, and when you approached me your scent was quite strong, and the best way I can describe your scent back there and even now is just upset, distressed, yes definitely distressed ’’

‘’I...it seems....’’ I pause not sure I want to say it out loud ‘’ It seems I might have realized something that I don’t want to accept’’

‘’ It’s fine you don't have to spill your guts out right now’’ Keith's eyes are glued to the road, and though I can only look at the side of his face, he looks quite serious, he is probably worried, he is actually a lot like Kyle in that way, always worried about me, he’s been releasing a soothing scent ever since we got into the car, I know that’s something alphas do to help omegas calm down.

‘’You seemed quite entertained by those two girls’’ I say trying to lighten the mood and distract myself.

‘’They were nice, but don’t worry you are my favorite’’

‘’Am I ?” I chuckle

‘’Yeah definitely’’

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

When I get home Kyle is there watching tv in the living room, I really don't want to face him right now but it might be inevitable, we live together after all.

‘’Hey you came back early’’ He probably heard the door open so it’s no surprise hearing him address me as soon as I close said door.

‘’Yeah the party wasn’t that great, so I’m going to clock in early today, I’m kind of tired’’ I say trying not to stutter and hurry to my room, I don’t want to see Kyles face right now, I can’t.

I’m already in the hallway a few steps away from my room, but suddenly there’s a hand gripping mine.I turn around and curse my reflexes.

‘’Is something wrong’’ I lower my head to avoid his eyes but I noticed that Kyle looks,troubled

‘’Where is Kenny’’

‘’Oh he’ll be back tomorrow morning, he’s fine’’ Kyle nods but doesn't let go of me.

‘’Are you okay?’’ he asks his voice barely above a whisper ‘’It’s just your scent is’’ He pauses and I raise my head a bit to look at him he seems to be thinking what to say ‘’Is everything okay?’’ He asks hesitantly he isn’t angry at all, he sounds worried.

‘’Oh I probably stink right?, all the alcohol and I’m sure there was some weed too’’ I free my hand from his and he doesn't fight it just lets go like that ‘’I’m going to take a shower before I go to bed okay?’’

‘’I didn't mean it like that’’ he sounds a little agitated, the living room is flooded with a sweet calming scent, alpha pheromones, Kyle’s pheromones, he’s worried.

‘’It’s fine, I know,but I do reek of alcohol so I’ll just get a bath and we can talk tomorrow okay?’’’

I don’t wait to hear his answer and I can’t stand this fragrance so I  just hurry to my room.Tomorrow will be another day.But that doesn't mean I’ll face him, in fact is better if I avoid that for the rest of my life, or at least for the rest of college, totally doable, is not that much time anyways.

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

I wake up feeling restless, my head hurts a little and I’m terribly nervous, I fish for my phone under my pillow and turn it on, its 10:00 AM and there are two messages both from Kenny one sent just two hours ago the other was sent around the time I was still at the party. I favor the most recent one because it's likely the other was to tell me he was leaving with Tyler.

**I’m back, Kyle said not to wake you because you looked tired yesterday.**

So Kenny is back and is most likely in the living room, great I won’t have to face Kyle with Kenny here.

I get up from bed and head for my room’s door,I’m hungry, and besides I’ll have to see Kyle sooner or later and with Kenny here it can’t be that bad. I head to the living room, and sitting there are Kyle and Kenny.

‘’Morning’’ Kenny is the first to greet me, Kyle just looks at me not saying a word.

‘’How as last night?’’ I decide to say something to avoid moments of silence, everything is fine, everything will be fine.

‘’Nice, your friend Tyler is great and so was that other guy, but I can’t remember his name.

‘’Right...that’s good I guess’’ Kenny and I are the type of friends that have fooled around not only together but also with much of the same people but it’s a little awkward.Just a little.

‘’So what about you, did you find any hot guys in the party?’’ Kenny asks smugly.

‘’No, no, not at all’’

‘’Really? because your neck says otherwise’’ I glare at him.

‘’No, it was nothing, nothing worth talking about anyways’’

‘’Just leave him alone Kenny’’ Kyle interrupts, he doesn't look angry,a little irritated probably but that’s not it ‘’Anyways, since Kenny is leaving first thing tomorrow we're going out, the three of us’’ Fuck.

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

I didn’t really want to fight Kyle on his idea of going out but to be honest I didn’t feel like doing anything other than sleep and eat, Kenny on the other hand seemed enthusiastic about it _for the sake of the old days_ they said, but in the  so called old days things between me and Kyle were better or at least less awkward.

Kyles plans were pretty simple watching a movie in a movie theater a couple of minutes away from here and then going to a cheap restaurant close to the movie theater.

It was an ok day I guess, but Kyle’s been releasing a pretty strong scent today, the scent that I have come to love, but it feels upset and irritated, cloying and a little sour. I tried to avoid being close to Kyle as much as I could, while watching the movie I sat next to Kenny and Kyle sat on the other seat next to Kenny leaving him in the middle of us,and when we went to the restaurant we sat on a small booth, I pulled Kenny down with me so Kyle had to seat across from us, and having Kyle in front rather than beside me was definitely better.

The conversation was simple and quite mundane, catching up on some gossip from South Park, talking about school, smalltalk.

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

We got back quite early and spent some time playing video games, being in the apartment made Kyles scent a bigger problem for me, in this enclosed space it was easier to smell it and it was overwhelming for many reasons, it didn’t really help me in trying to convince myself that the thing at the party didn’t happen and that my realization  was just a brief delusion. But it wasn’t, I know it wasn’t, I like Kyle or at least my omega does, his scent, his voice, his everything.Stupid hormones, stupid second genders.

Afterwards Kenny and I decided to shower and go to bed because both Kyle and I had classes next day and Kenny had a long trip back to South Park.

‘’So are you going to tell me what is up with you two today’’ Kenny asked out of nowhere as soon as he got back to the room after taking a shower.

‘’Nothing is wrong’’ feigning ignorance probably made me sound a lot more suspicious but hopeful Kenny will get it and stop pestering me.

‘’This is not nothing, Stanley’’ He’s using my name, probably to convey that he’s serious and he intends to talk about this, fuck.

He sits beside me on the bed legs crossed ‘’Spill’’

‘’Mind your own business Kenny’’ I snarl, baring my teeth at him.

‘’I’m don’t like to be meddlesome or anything Stan, but it’s kind of hard to ignore things when you spend an entire day with your two childhood friends who reek of a bunch of very unpleasant emotions’’ He growls.

‘’We didn’t fight or anything ok, and I do have a problem but I don’t feel like talking about it not right now anyways, and I don’t know what’s up with Kyle’’

‘’Fine whatever’’ He seems a little irritated but he doesn't growl this time and we aren't baring our teeth anymore, I don’t even know where that behavior came from to be honest ‘’Just let me tell you something Stan’’ He looks at me dead serious ‘’If you keep denying it, it'll just be worst for you’’

‘’My second gender?’’ I ask not expecting an answer.

‘’Yeah that too’’ sometimes I forget that Kenny can be serious too.

 

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

Kenny left on monday, and I fell into a routine that consisted of going to college, then work then home all while avoiding Kyle as much as possible,weren’t really ignoring each other or at least not openly, Kyle made breakfast every morning before college and smiled and talked with me about mundane things, but we didn't sit at night to watch a movie or play video games together, and Kyle’s scent was all over the house, overwhelming and sour.

Avoiding Kyle wasn’t hard, whenever he had free time he spent it with Rebecca. Butt now that I knew where the unpleasant feelings towards her came from it was all the more painful for me, knowing who Kyle was spending his time with.

That week went by just like that with me spending the weekend at Keith and Tyler’s apartment and going back home sunday night, I followed the  very same routine the week after that one but this time I actually went home on friday after work.Kyle wasn’t there and I just went to sleep after taking a shower.

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

It was until Saturday  night that I saw Kyle, I came back from work to find the apartment empty so I took a nap and just now I woke to the sound of knocking at my bedroom door. It was Kyle, obviously.

‘’Hey’’ He looks tired, and a little sad.

‘’Hey’’ I greet back, Kyle has been avoiding talking to me outside of breakfast or the brief , _welcome back’s_ and _how are you’s._

 _“_ You came back, I saw your hoodie in the living room … you didn't come back last weekend, I thought you wouldn't be here”

‘’Yeah I’m home…’’ It’s awkward and I don’t know what to say ‘’Did you have plans, were you going  to bring someone or something because I could go…’’ I’m a little afraid of his answer.

‘’No ,no’’ Before I say something else Kyle speaks up ‘’No I, actually I’m glad you are here’’  he smiles ‘’A friend of mine invited me to a party,it’s small, not much people, it's today, it started already actually’’

I’m tempted to accept, being near Kyle has become equal parts painful and pleasant ever since realizing that I have a thing for him, or at least the omega side of me does.

“ A party...”

“It'll be fun” he gives me a small smile “you don't have anything to do right now,right”

 _Lie_ “no nothing _” damnit._

“then let’s go,it’ll be fun I promise” I’m definitely going to regret this regardless I nod.

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω**

Indeed the party is small and nothing crazy, just people talking in small groups here and there, there’s booze but no one seems drunk enough to do something dumb, there is music but nothing too loud.The house is in a suburban area with a lot of expensive looking houses, the house itself though not a mansion is big, spacious and well decorated.Unlike Keith’s friend’s house this one it’s thoroughly decorated, it looks nice I guess.

As soon as we got here Kyle joined a small group of people and introduced me,arm around my shoulder,  some people gave me and Kyle odd looks but greeted me all the same, this could be related the rumor of us being either being  a couple or  fuck buddies.I look for Kyle’s girlfriend and I’m relieved to find no traces of her, kyle said that it was likely she wouldn’t come though she had been invited, but I don’t feel like seeing her, not right now.

Kyle still has his arm around my shoulder and I really hope I’m not blushing or something,  the conversation is simple and lighthearted,it’s not too crowded so it isn’t as overwhelming as last time and though with the amount of alphas and omegas here the smell isn’t that bad it might also be due to the fact that these two weeks have helped me to  get a little more used to my newfound second gender.

The conversation goes on and though Kyle’s arm isn’t around my shoulder anymore he’s really close, close enough for our shoulders to touch.Until two girls drag him away and Kyle is too nice to say no.I feel that familiar pang of jealousy and I can’t deal with this right now, I knew i’d regret this, I need a drink.As I’m heading to the small house bar I spot a familiar alpha amongst some people, it’s that girl from school...Vanesa or something.

Well I don’t need that drink anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, finally. I hope you liked the chapter, it was going to be a little longer but writers block came back and I decided to post what I had. Which is why I might or might not make a smaller chapter before the last one,.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, It’s encouraging to know people enjoy this fic, I’m always happy to know what you think about it.


End file.
